


Bathroom Girl

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: She didn’t call.





	1. Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I did a thing and started another story. 
> 
> Help me come up with a better description.

“I know this is random, but I’m on a first date, can you smell my breath and tell me if it smells like egg?”

“Dude no!” I looked up from washing my hands to glare angrily at the girl who was clearly invading my space. If I can smell your shampoo you’re too close. 

*Holy shit*

I froze as my eyes met her gorgeous blues. 

“Please?” She asked and gave me the cutest pout as she leaned in closer. 

My eyes dropped to her lips and I leaned in. 

She exhaled and it took my all to not close the distance between us. What is wrong with me? She’s a stranger. 

I cleared my throat and straightened up. 

“Minty fresh.”

“Thanks!” She smiled and practically bounced out of the bathroom. 

She literally skipped out. 

Who skips?

It took me a second to recover. 

I finished washing my hands then made my way out and to the bar. 

“Listen up Shawshank, you should call if you’re going to be late!” 

“Late? I came in on my night off and an hour earlier because you asked.” I laughed as I joined Amy behind the bar. 

“Well it wasn’t soon enough.” She shrugged. 

“Please. I’m covering for your ass, so don’t give me that.”

“Whose ass are you covering and can it be mine?” My eyes were drawn to Stacie’s chest as she leaned across the counter and winked at me knowingly. 

Amy let out a loud laugh. “You wish legs!”

“I was talking to Beca.” She huffed, then directed her attention to me again. “So it’s you and me tonight...all night.” She drawled huskily.

I rolled my eyes. “Yes Stacie, you get me all night.”

“I promise it’ll be more than worth your while.” She winked. 

“Awww man, you guys gotta share some of the tips with me! It’s not my fault I forgot today was mine and Bumpers anniversary!”

I laughed and looked at Amy. Whatever reply I had got stuck in my throat as the bathroom girl walked up to the counter. 

Her eyes lit up when she saw me. 

“Hi!”

Fuck. She was so cute. 

Keep it in your pants Mitchell. This is work. 

Just then a tall clean cut guy joined her and whispered something in her ear. Her face fell slightly before she gave him a smaller smile and nodded yes. I approached her as he walked off. 

“Hi bathroom girl, what can I get you?” 

“Your number.” She winked at me. I smiled back at her, the smile I reserved for the cute bar patrons. “No seriously, this is the worst date ever! Can you call me so I can make up an excuse to bail? He claims to have forgotten his wallet AND invited his roommate AND wants me to buy them both drinks! Plus his breath totes smells like egg.” She finished with a dejected pout. 

“Well I don’t normally give out my number at work...”

Before I could continue Stacie interrupted me. “Give me your phone.” She demanded as she leaned over the counter and practically groped me trying to get it. 

“Stace! Hands!” I yelled jumping back, but not before she could pull back with a triumphant smile on her face and my cell phone in her hand. 

“Here Becs, look at this.” She held my phone up and I watched it unlock. Damn these new iPhones and this stupid cool technology. 

“Was that necessary Stacie? You know my passcode.”

She shrugged and turned to the bathroom girl, who had been watching this unfold with an amused expression. 

“What’s your number gorgeous? We’re about to rescue you.” Stacie asked. 

Bathroom girl gave it and Stacie hit call as she walked away. 

“That’s my phone..” I mumbled and watched as bathroom girl answered her phone. 

“Oh hi!” There was a long pause. “Oh yea...definitely cute.” Bathroom girl threw a glance at me and I blushed. There’s no way they were talking about me. Right? “Oh, I go both ways...” Pause. “Really? Hmmm that’s definitely good to know.” She gave me a sweet smile, but then my attention was pulled as another customer came up and I got to work making their drinks. 

My eyebrows sprung up in curiosity as I turned and saw bathroom girl was watching me. I came back to the tail end of her conversation. 

“Oooo thanks for the tips, Stacie right?” Pause. “I might do just that..” She bit her lip and slowly checked me out. I felt my cheeks heat up. She wasn’t very subtle was she? “Ok I’ll go make my exit, thanks for everything!”

Bathroom girl hung up and gave me her biggest smile. 

“I’ll take two Modelo’s please.” 

I grabbed them for her, setting them on the bar with a raised brow as she handed me her card. 

“Am I opening a tab?” I asked, glancing at the name on it. Chloe Beale. 

“Nope.” She said, popping the p. “I’m not giving this guy a chance. I know I don’t owe him anything, but I figured I’d still get them their drinks before I bail on him.” She said with a shrug. 

“Okay.” I rung her up and slid her receipt across to her. 

She signed it and handed it back to me, her hand lingering somewhat in mine. 

“It’s Becs..?”

“Beca.”

“Nice to meet you Beca, I’m Chloe.”

“Back at ya. Good luck over there.” I gave her a small smile and an awkward salute. 

Oh god, I saluted her. What is wrong with me?

Chloe walked away with her beers and Stacie came back over, slipping my phone into my back pocket. She let her hand linger there. 

“Hands Stacie.”

She gave a squeeze and let go with a laugh. 

We watched Chloe approach the men and hand them their drinks. One of the guys jumped up and attempted to kiss her and I saw red. She dodged it easily and gave him and his friend a high five, then left the bar. 

I was suddenly sad to see her go. 

“Bonus tip: feel free to use those numbers you got tonight.” Stacie said, getting my attention. 

“What?”

“Look at her receipt.” She laughed, handing it over to me. 

I looked down. The bill was $16. She tipped us $20, and then wrote what Stacie had just read on the bottom of the receipt, surrounded by hearts and winkie faces. 

“That’s a nice tip...” Stacie said with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“Yeah, seriously. $20 on a $16 tab? A very nice tip.” I said straight faced. 

“Oh my god Beca, text her already!”

I laughed and the conversation ended as a crowd came to the bar.


	2. Who Calls?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You didn’t call me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short, but the next chapter should be longer :)

“You didn’t call me.”

My eyes shot up from the drink I was mixing and met those same breathtaking blue ones. 

“Hi bathroom girl.” I smirked at her. 

She pouted in response and sat down on a barstool. 

I gave the confused looking guy his drink and rung him up. 

“Dude,” he whispered to me. “Why didn’t you call her? She’s fucking hot!”

I rolled my eyes and handed him his change. 

“Have a good one.” I said as he walked off, then redirected my attention back to Chloe. I leaned over the counter, resting on my forearms. I watched her eyes drop to my chest and was suddenly a lot less angry that Amy spilt beer all over me earlier and a lot more thankful that Stacie had a spare shirt in her car. 

Chloe slowly brought her eyes back up to mine. 

“You didn’t call or text.” She frowned at me and part of me wanted to grovel for forgiveness just to see her smile again. The other part of me enjoyed this banter and leaned a little closer. 

“Neither did you.” I smirked at her. I had only met her a few nights before and had almost every intention of calling her. I totally chickened out. I didn’t know her, but I could already tell she was too good for me. 

She opened her mouth to respond, then quickly closed it, reaching into her purse and pulling out her phone. 

I watched her type something, then felt my phone vibrate. Before I could check it a man exaggeratedly clearing his throat stole my attention. 

“Hi again gorgeous.”

Shit. 

I looked over at Jesse’s handsome face, because let’s be clear, he’s totally handsome, and totally the sweetest guy, and was totally an okay lay. 

He was also a one night stand that would not go away. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” He whispered with the warmest smile. 

I broke my one rule. I slept with boyfriend material.

“Well I do make a mean Long Island iced tea.” I smirked at him. “Is that your drink of choice tonight?”

His smile faltered, but was quickly replaced by his confident smile again. That damn smile that won me over after about a month of pestering, one too many shots, and one of those rare occasions where my loneliness won over my better judgement. 

“While that does sound great, I’m actually here because I’m an idiot.”

I glanced over at Chloe and could see we had her undivided attention. 

I was itching to read her text. 

He didn’t continue. 

“How so?” I sighed, caving. 

He leaned over the counter, I took a step back. 

“I didn’t get your number.”

Chloe laughed and Jesse turned to look at her curiously. 

I used that distraction as an opportunity to check her text. 

Bathroom girl (because I totally saved her number): You look really cute tonight.

I blushed and quickly responded.

Beca: SOS

Beca: save me please?

I watched Chloe look at her phone and smirk. She hopped off the stool and walked away. 

My phone started ringing in my hand and I quickly answered it. 

“Hey baby.” I smiled. 

“Ooo I like the sound of that.” I blushed as I looked over and made eye contact with her across the bar. 

“I’m at work now, but can I call you back when I get off?”

“Sure. What time is that?”

“Uh...really?”

“I could just hang out here and wait for you...help you fight off all the flirty men and women.”

“Hey now, you’re threatening my livelihood here...I’m off at 2am...is uh, is that too late?” 

“Nope.” She said, popping her p again. I liked how she did that. 

“Okay cool. I’ll talk to you then.”

“Perf.” She said before hanging up and walking out the door. 

“You’re seeing someone?!” Jesse frowned at me. 

“Well, yeah, kinda, it’s totally new...like only a few days new..” I kind of lied, feeling super guilty. He looked like a kicked puppy. “Like we’re not even official..” Shoot, I was getting his hopes up. “But I’m not interested in anyone else..”

He reached in his wallet and pulled out a business card, sliding it over to me. 

“Well, if anything changes, here’s my number, feel free to use it anytime.” He winked at me before drumming his hands awkwardly on the counter and leaving. 

I looked at his card. Jesse Swanson. Film score composer. 

I tucked it in my back pocket and went back to cleaning. It was a slow night. Monday’s usually were.


	3. Tequila Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday y’all :)

Three days later I found myself using my one day off to run errands. It was a gorgeous summer day and my pale ass was soaking up as much vitamin D as possible. 

I walked to my favorite sandwich place to grab something to go. 

“You know, there’s only so much rejection a girl can take before she gets the hint.”

The voice literally made me jump and I turned to see Chloe laughing. 

“Sorry Beca, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She smiled sweetly. 

I felt myself getting lost in her eyes. 

“Are you meeting anyone? Or would you maybe wanna join me?” She looked so unsure of herself as she held up her bag of food. 

“Oh umm..” Just then they called out my name and I jumped to grab my order. “Listen Chloe, I’m...I’m not a relationship girl...I don’t know what Stace told you, but I don’t want to give you the wrong idea.”

Her eyes grew large in surprise, but she quickly composed herself, then stepped into my personal space. I could smell her shampoo and her minty breath again. 

“Who said I was looking for a relationship?” Her voice had taken on a sultry tone. “I mean, I did say you could call me at 2am.” She had brought her hands up and let them play with my shirt. I felt my heart rate pick up. 

“Oh.” I squeaked out. She smiled at that and I couldn’t even bring myself to be embarrassed, she was totally squeak worthy. 

“Oh.” She smirked at me, then leaned in and whispered in my ear. “So call me.”

She walked out and I watched her go in a daze. 

“Shit dude. Call her already.”

I was startled out of my daze by a guy standing near me, waiting for his order. 

I rolled my eyes at him and walked out. 

•••

“Why haven’t you called her?!” Stacie asked me as we both leaned against the bar and watched Chloe flirt and dance with another girl. 

Almost a week had passed since I ran into her at the sandwich shop. 

“I dunno dude. Just didn’t feel right.”

“Feel right? Is she too “girlfriend material” for you?” She asked, emphasizing the air quotes. 

Just then Chloe made eye contact with me. Again. For the 15th time that night. But who was counting? 

I sighed and looked away. 

“My hunter just can’t go in for that kill.” I smiled sadly at her. 

Stacie laughed. “Finally! You understand me! Is yours a dude too?”

I laughed and shoved Stacie away from me as I glanced over at Chloe again. She shot me a wink that made me smile big. 

“Shit Beca. I haven’t seen you smile at someone like that, well, ever.”

“Right?! Stacie this is why I can’t call her!”

Stacie pulled me into a hug, but then I felt her stiffen. 

“Quick Becs, how are you feeling? Super lonely and in need of any kinda lay?”

“I will not sleep with you Stacie..” I laughed and shoved her playfully away from me. “But thanks again for the offer.”

“That’s not..” 

Stacie was interrupted by a customer at the counter. 

“Becaw!”

I couldn’t help it, but my face cringed. 

“Jesse, what did I say about calling me that?”

He laughed and took a seat at the counter. 

“Becs! I’ve got exciting news!”

I stared at him blankly. He got the hint and continued. 

“I have absolutely nothing to do tonight so can keep you company!” He smiled at me. 

I felt my phone buzz and pulled it out of my pocket. 

Bathroom girl: need saving?

I glanced up and saw Chloe watching me, her teeth worrying against her bottom lip. 

Beca: come get a drink?

Her face lit up as she left her group of friends and made her way over. 

“Sweet or savory?” Jesse asked one of his many random questions. 

“Sweet!” Stacie chimed in.

“Savory.” Chloe answered. Jesse turned in confusion as she sat next to him. 

“Hey, I know you!” He said excitedly. 

“No you don’t.” I laughed. 

“I do. I totally know her.” He smiled at me. “She’s the girl you wouldn’t call.”

Mine and Chloe’s jaws dropped. 

Stacie busted up laughing. 

Jesse laughed and continued. “I may have overheard Amy and Stacie talking...” He then looked over at Chloe. “If it was me, I totally would’ve called you.”

“Thank you!” Chloe said, throwing her hands in the air. 

“If it makes you feel any better, she won’t even give me her number.” He smiled at her, nudging her with his shoulder. 

“I only have it because Stacie gave it to me.” Chloe huffed. 

“I didn’t even think of that! Hey Stacie, can..” Jesse started excitedly. 

“What can I get you guys to drink?” I interrupted them while giving Stacie a death glare. 

“You know what I want.” Jesse said with a wink. 

I rolled my eyes and started making his Long Island iced tea. 

“What can I get you red?” Stacie asked. 

“A dance with a super hot bartender?” Chloe asked, shooting me a questioning look. 

“Oooo lucky for you it’s time for my break!” Stacie responded, taking her apron off. She hopped up and over the counter, surprising Chloe. “Let’s make everyone want our numbers.”

My jaw dropped as they joined the crowd of people dancing. 

“Tough blow kid.” Jesse whistled. 

I snapped my jaw shut and handed him his drink. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I pouted as I watched Stacie and Chloe look real good dancing together. 

“So who was a better lay, me or her?” Jesse waggled his eyebrows at me. 

“Oh my god Jesse!” 

“Hmmm...you didn’t say that during our night together...so I’m gonna guess she was...” He was still smiling at me. 

“I didn’t sleep with her Jesse. There is literally nothing between us. She...she asked me to smell her breath in the bathroom and then Stacie used my phone to save her from a bad date.”

I grimaced as Stacie began to grind on Chloe and then make eye contact with me. She leaned over and whispered something in Chloe’s ear. Chloe’s head tilted back with a laugh. She turned and made eye contact with me. She slowly licked her lips, bit them, then shot me a wink. 

I quickly looked away and back to Jesse. 

“Whew...dang Beca...that was...wow...”

He turned to look at them again. I leaned forward and smacked the back of his head. 

“Oww! What was that for?!” He turned back to me and then smiled huge. “You jealous? Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you.” He laughed, then grew serious. “Beca, if you’re interested, go for it...is she the one who called you when I asked for your number the other night?”

“Yeah...”

“I knew it! I could totally sense the vibes you two were giving each other!”

“No we weren’t!”

“Were too!”

“I’m cutting you off Swanson!” I reached for his almost full glass. 

“No way! I need this to mend my broken heart.” He laughed, hopping off the stool. 

“You didn’t even pay for it!” 

“Mending my broken heart!” He called, walking back to his booth where his group of friends were sitting. 

The song died down and switched to something slower. I suddenly got a rush of people to the bar. Stacie joined me quickly, looking hot and sweaty. 

“What’s your go to shot here?” A man asked as he smiled at me and leaned across the bar. 

“Ooo well I’m a tequila girl.” I answered. 

“How interesting, because I’m a tequila boy.” 

“One tequila shot then? Want the good, the eh, or the super cheap?”

“Give me two of the good, one for me, and one for you.”

I didn’t normally accept shots from customers, otherwise I’d be shit faced and unable to work, but I was in a weird mood. 

We took our shots and I asked him if he wanted anything else. 

“Your number?” He asked hopefully. 

“She’ll never call you.” A voice chimed in next to him. 

He turned and saw Chloe next to him. I raised my eyebrows at her in amusement. 

“And why’s that?”

Chloe’s eyes met mine and I don’t know what came over me, but I leaned over the counter, the wet sticky alcohol coated counter, and kissed her. It was soft, yet firm, and much too brief for my liking, but that counter was uncomfortable. 

“Hi.” I smiled at her. 

Her eyes were huge and she wore a dopey grin. 

“Oh. My bad. Uh thanks.” The man said and then walked away. 

“You kissed me!” She said. 

“Hmm..I think I did.”

“It was okay.” She said with a shrug. “But I actually came over here for a dirty Shirley.”

I caught my jaw before it dropped. 

“Any preference on vodka?” I asked, trying to recover from that low blow. 

“Surprise me.” She smiled at me knowingly. Ugh she knew exactly what she was doing. I wanted to kiss that smirk off her face. 

I added the drink to her tab as she gave me a thanks and then rejoined her friends. I watched her walk the whole way over. When she reached their table she turned back towards me and threw me a wink. 

Ugh. She totally knew EXACTLY what she was doing. 

“I saw that.” Stacie whispered in my ear, making me jump. 

“Saw what?” I played innocent. 

“Youuu kissed her!” She sang. 

“Yeah, and she wasn’t too impressed...so nothing to talk about.” 

“Pfft...I saw her face and her body language. She was totally fighting pulling you across that bar.”

“What?!” I turned to Stacie in shock. 

“Oh please Becs, that girl wants you, and coming straight out and saying it didn’t work, so she’s slowly reeling you in.” Stacie replied, taking in my clueless expression. “Wait...you seriously didn’t know that?”

“Well...I mean I knew she was interested...”

“Beca Mitchell I love you but you’re an idiot. Call that girl already.”

I glanced back over to her table. Chloe gave me a soft smile, her phone in her hands. I felt my phone vibrate. 

Bathroom girl: I can still taste your tequila lips...

I blushed. 

Beca: you know what they say about tequila..it’s just “okay”, but it’s affects linger ;)

Bathroom girl: I heard it’s good all night long

I gulped. My eyes shot up and met hers. She raised a brow at me. 

Beca: I’m off at 2am

Bathroom girl: I can’t wait for you to get off ;)


	4. At Last?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s get it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all had a great thanksgiving!

Chloe sat on a barstool, leaning sleepily on the counter as Stacie and I cleaned up. 

“Looks like you’ve got a wild night ahead of you.” Stacie whispered jokingly. “Ready to tuck that one in bed?”

I laughed and chose not to respond, because yeah, I actually wouldn’t mind tucking her in. She looked so cute falling asleep where she was. 

We finished up and I rounded the counter to wake her. 

“Hey bathroom girl, it’s closing time.” I whispered in her ear. 

“You don’t have to go home but you can’t stay here.” She sang sleepily before opening her eyes and meeting mine. 

“That’s right.” I smiled at her. “Can I take you home?”

“Your place or mine?” She smiled at me, drunkenly hopping off the stool. 

“Wherever you’d like honey.” I laughed as I caught her by the hip and kept her from falling. 

A look of concern crossed her face as she thought through her reply. 

“Will you stay the night with me?” She asked me so sweetly I felt like my chest was going to burst at her cuteness. 

“If you’ll have me.” I smiled back at her. 

The smile she gave me made my insides melt. 

“You’re cute.” I said. 

“I’m not cute, I’m sexy.” She pouted at me.

“Maybe you’re a mix of both.” I winked back at her. “Either way, you’re gorgeous, and your gorgeous ass has a ride with me in Stacie’s car and she’s waiting for us to leave so she can lock up.”

Chloe came to enough to grab her jacket and let me help her walk out of the bar. 

“So where to red?” Stacie asked after we climbed in the car. Chloe had refused the front seat and refused to let go of me, so I climbed in the back with her. 

She gave Stacie her address and we mapped our way over since Chloe couldn’t focus long enough to give us directions. 

“You’re so cute.” She said, poking me in the face. 

“Is that right?” I smiled at her. 

“Mmmhmmm...and I want to kiss your face again.” She stated matter of factly. 

“Oh really?” I hummed. “That’s not the impression I got earlier...”

She nodded her head up and down continuously before realizing she hadn’t spoken. 

“Your lips are probably my fav pair of lips I’ve ever kissed.” She stated. 

I laughed and leaned in, dodging her lips and laying a quick kiss on her cheek. 

She was pouting when I pulled back. 

“You’re cute when you’re drunk.” I winked at her as we pulled to a stop and Stacie announced we were there. 

“Stace, I’m just going to make sure she gets in okay then will be right out.” I said, helping Chloe out of the car. 

“You’re not staying?” She looked crushed. “You said you’d stay...”

I looked to Stacie for help. 

“You did say you’d stay Becs...” Stacie smirked at me. 

“Okay, I’m staying...but no funny business Beale, I don’t take advantage of drunk girls.” I warned her, pointing a finger. 

Instead of responding, Chloe grabbed my hand and yanked me after her. 

“G’night Stace!” She called, as she led me into her house.

I was a little thrown off by the size of her home, but didn’t get a chance to say anything when she pulled me in because she had the door quickly locked and me pinned against it. 

“I’ve wanted to do this since I first saw you...” She whispered against my lips. 

“You have a funny way of showing it..” I giggled awkwardly. I was thinking I’d help Chloe to bed and that we would both pass out within a few minutes. 

I didn’t expect this. 

She pulled back slightly and held my gaze with hers. 

“How so?” She asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Well, you asked me to smell your breath...”

She laughed at that and then closed the distance between us. Her lips were even better than I remembered. 

We made out slowly and sensually.

Holy frick she was a good kisser. 

She pulled back and looked at me with hooded eyes. 

“Come to bed with me?” 

I couldn’t trust myself to say something smooth or even coherent, so I leaned in and kissed her softly. 

She took the hint and lead the way to her bedroom. 

I didn’t pay attention to the route, my eyes were fixed to her backside. 

Her lips were on mine again as soon as we entered her room. 

“I want you Beca...” She broke the kiss and made eye contact with me. “And I’m sober enough to do anything and everything with you.”

I kissed her again and let her lead me to her bed. We broke apart and quickly stripped. 

“Fuck..” I whispered, looking over her naked body. 

“Let’s?” She asked, climbing into bed and moving to the center. 

I climbed in and slowly lowered myself on top of her. I moaned into her mouth as I felt her skin against mine. 

She lifted her thigh up and pressed into me, eliciting another moan. 

In one swift movement she flipped us and was on top of me, not breaking the kiss. 

I let my hands drift from her back to her firm bottom. As soon as my hands gripped her, she shot back and off of me. 

Before I could register what was happening I could hear her in the bathroom throwing up. 

“Shit.” I sighed, climbing out of bed and making my way to her bathroom. 

“Chlo..are...are you okay? Do you want me to hold your hair?”

“God” *vomit* “no” *vomit*. “I don’t want you to see me like this.” She managed a full sentence before she threw up again. 

“Okay...” 

I walked back over and grabbed my underwear and shirt and made my way out of her room, in search of her kitchen. 

Holy shit this house was huge. 

I finally found it and got us both bottles of water from her fridge. I thankfully found my way back to her bedroom without getting lost. 

I approached the bathroom door that was fully closed now and knocked. 

“Hey, I got you some water if you want..”

“Thanks...just uh, give me a minute.”

I went and sat on her bed and waited for her. 

She came out in a robe, her eyes downcast. 

I quickly hopped up and pulled her into a hug. 

“I knew I evoked strong feelings in women, but this was a first.” I joked. 

She groaned and buried her face in my neck. I made out a muffled “I can’t believe I threw up.”

“Hey, we’ve all had our moments.” I chuckled. “I mean...I slept with Jesse...so in light of that this should be nothing.”

She pulled her face back and gave me a look of horror. 

“You slept with him and wouldn’t even call me?!” She looked utterly offended. 

“Whoa whoa..” I realized I was making things worse. “That was before I met you...and in my defense it was a really low point for me...”

She pouted at me. 

“Want to ummm...” I was about to vomit over the word that was going to come out of my mouth. “Snuggle?” I was trying to redeem myself and gave her my most charming smile. 

It seemed to work because she proceeded to discard her robe, and then started to undress me. She was so hot, despite fumbling and clearly drunk. 

“This was totally the bartenders fault...” She said as she snuggled into me. Her naked body pressed to mine and I was almost too distracted to respond. 

“Seriously,” I laughed. “You should’ve been cut off 2 drinks ago...but you can’t fault the bartender too much, you are an adorable drunk.” 

She hugged me closer and placed a kiss to my cheek. 

“I can’t believe you slept with Jesse...”

“Yeah...makes you throwing up tonight seem like nothing huh?”

She laughed and turned my face to hers, placing a delicate kiss to my lips before settling in again. 

“G’night Beca.”

“Sweet dreams bathroom girl.”

•••

I woke early that morning to the sun peaking through her window. Chloe was sprawled out on the other side of her bed. I climbed out of bed and slowly started getting dressed, checking my phone. It was 6am. I got maybe 3 hours sleep. 

I quickly opened the Uber app and sighed happily. There was one super close. I confirmed my pickup and took another look at Chloe. Her hair was a mess. She had a small amount of drool beginning to pool on her pillow. She looked beautiful and I suddenly wanted to crawl back into bed with her. My phone buzzed and pulled me from my thoughts. My Uber was here. 

I snuck out of her room, debating trying to leave her a note. I’d never left someone a note before. I paused at the front door, Chloe actually had a pad of post-its and a pen. 

I scrawled a quick note:   
“Bathroom girl, you’re cute when you drool ;) B”

I stuck it to her front door and snuck out. 

Her house was even more amazing in the daylight. 

“Where the fuck am I?” I mumbled as I walked to my ride. 

It was about a ten minute ride to my apartment. I made my way in and crashed on my bed in my clothes.


	5. Do Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a teaser.

Three days passed and I hadn’t heard from or seen Chloe. 

I also hadn’t made an effort either, but I had left her a note, wasn’t that enough?

She left my note on ‘read’. There’s no way I would text her. 

I made my way into work, feeling grumpy for some reason. 

“Ayyy Shawshank!” Amy cheered as I walked in. 

My eyebrows shot up. “Where’s Stacie?”

“Nice to see you Amy! What a pleasant surprise! I’m so excited to work with you tonight!” Amy feigned hurt, then plastered on her megawatt smile. “Stacie’s sick and I graciously agreed to work for her. You’re welcome.”

“Awww dude, I totally ate her leftovers last night! What does she have?!” 

“I think it’s a case of blue balls..” Amy said gravely. 

I rolled my eyes. That’s what Amy called it whenever one of us had a date and asked someone to work for them. 

“Good. That’s not contagious.” I winked at her. 

“I disagree...”

I laughed and set to work preparing for the night. 

We opened and grew super busy when a bachelor party came in. 

I wasn’t in the mood to deal with flirty drunk men tonight, but I managed to pretend just enough so the tips were good. 

“Listen, we’ve been eye fucking all night, can I get your number so we can skip past this foreplay?”

I looked up and into the face of one of the guys from the bachelor party. 

“I literally have never seen you before.” I lied straight faced. 

He laughed. “I’m Jason.” He smiled at me and waited for my reply. 

“Do you need another drink Jason?”

“I do, but not one you can give me here...” he winked and I felt like vomiting. 

“What’s the worst pickup line you’ve ever heard?” The familiar voice got my attention immediately. 

I looked over and noticed Chloe was sitting at the bar. How long had she been there?

“Well before tonight, I think it was, ‘I’m on a first date, can you smell my breath and tell me if it smells like egg?’”

I watched her blush at that but then she composed herself and asked her next question. “And tonight?”

I smiled at her, then redirected my attention to Jason. “Every word that’s come out of Jordan here’s mouth.”

“It’s Jason...” he mumbled.

“Right, Jackson here.” I said, looking back at Chloe.

“Fuck you.” Jason said as he walked away. 

“So it’s customary to wait three days before calling or texting someone right?” Chloe asked with a sweet smile, proudly watching Jason walk away. 

“Oh bare minimum.” I replied. 

“Cool. Well you clearly know how to figure out transportation, so I’m going to text you my address, and you should come over after work.” 

“Yeah?” I raised a brow in question. 

“Yup.” She said, popping her p in that adorable way. “I want a do over.”

“Well I’m actually off at 10 tonight...”

“Ten?!” Amy chose that moment to join our conversation. “Have you got what Stacie got?”

“Oh yes, it’s very contagious.” I said gravely, keeping a straight face and begging Amy with my eyes to be cool. “You and Lily can close up right?”

I watched Amy look between Chloe and I and then smirk.

“Nothing cures blue balls better than a good Bhloe.” 

“Blowy?” I asked confused. 

“Yeah cause you’re Beca and she’s Chloe, and together you make Bhloe.”

“Who has blue balls...?” Chloe asked, a huge smile on her face as she observed my face growing more and more red. 

“Oh, Beca here, she’s had them since you asked her to smell your breath and...” my hand shot up and covered Amy’s mouth before she could say anything else. 

“Well cool, text me and I’ll head over after wor...EWWWWW AMY!!” I pulled my hand back and started wiping it on her shirt. “You licked me?!”

“That was rude Beca.” Amy gave me an angry look and then looked back at Chloe. “Listen Chloe, she’s been wound way too tight lately, can you do something abou...” I threw my hand over her mouth again. She then proceeded to bite it. 

“Owww!” 

“Listen Shawshank, you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself.” 

“Shawshank?” Chloe laughed. 

“Oh yeah! That’s a great story!”

“I swear to god Amy if you don’t stop talking right now I will tell Bumper about...”

“And I’m out! Have a good night you two!” Amy laughed and walked to the other side of the bar. 

“So Shawshank huh?” Chloe smirked at me, leaning on the bar. I leaned on my end of the bar and let my eyes drop to her lips. 

“That’s a story for another time.” I winked. 

“Awww” she pouted. “Can I at least get a hint?”

I blushed and for some reason told her. “Yeah, it was during our freshman year of college, and involved an a capella competition and a broken window...”

“An a capella group?!” Chloe looked so excited. “You sing?!?!”

I tried to pull back as I felt myself blush, but she quickly snagged my shirt and pulled me in. 

“You’re going to have to show me how high your belt goes.” She whispered against my lips before leaning in fully and kissing me sweetly. She pulled back with a reluctant sigh. “You sure you can’t leave now?”

I opened my eyes and met hers. “Huh?”

She laughed and gave me another quick peck. 

“See you soon Shawshank.”

That woke me up. 

“Yeah, see you soon bathroom girl.” I winked at her.


	6. Who Skips?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a slow build.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two posts in a day. Don’t mind me here, I do have a social life, I promise ;)

It was 9:45 and I already had my keys and bag in hand and was ready to leave. 

“Beca, lesbihonest here, I can see your toner through your jeans, just leave already!” Amy yelled at me. 

I tried to walk out casually, but I practically skipped. 

Who skips? 

“Bye guys!” I yelled. 

I got in my car and went to text Chloe that I was on my way, pausing when I realized I hadn’t eaten dinner and was super hungry. I decided to call her instead. 

“If the first time you’re calling me is to cancel I’m going to...” She paused. 

I laughed. “What would you do Chlo?”

“I dunno...I thought my mind would catch up with my mouth in time to say something witty.” She giggled. 

“Well let’s start over. Hi bathroom girl.” I said with a breathy laugh. 

“Hi girl who loves to get me drunk.”

“Define ‘loves’.”

“Oh hush. What’s up Beca?” I could hear the smile in her voice and it made me smile. 

“I’m off a few minutes early, but realized I totally forgot to eat dinner...”

“Are you asking me to dinner?”

“Oh uh..n..no? I mean, are you hungry?” I stuttered awkwardly. 

She laughed and it made my stomach flutter. 

“I actually forgot to eat too because I had a late lunch. Come over, I have plenty of food here.”

“You sure? I don’t want to impose.”

“I’ll definitely make sure you earn your food.” I feel like she would’ve winked if we had this conversation in person. “Do you like chicken and veggies and potatoes?”

“I literally will eat anything Beale. I’d also totally settle for a power bar.”

She laughed. “Okay, come over and I’ll feed you.”

“Sweet, leaving the bar now.”

“Bye Becs.” 

•••

The drive to Chloe’s house was quick. 

“I feel like this house gets bigger every time I see it.” I muttered as I got out. 

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, were you talking to me?” I practically flew as a man walking his dog stopped next to me. 

“Holy shit fuck dude!”

“I didn’t mean to scare you!” He laughed. “I’m Max, I live a couple houses down.” I eyed him warily as he stuck his hand out to shake mine. 

“Hey Becs!” I heard Chloe’s voice call me from her front door. “Oh hi Max!”

I watched Max, a guy probably in his thirties, turn bright red and start to stutter a response to her. 

“Oh you’ve got it bad dude.” I whispered to him. 

“So bad..” he whispered back, then looked at me with hope. “Is she single? Would you maybe put in a good word for me?”

I looked at him incredulously. 

“Bye Max.”

I walked away before he could respond and met Chloe at the door. 

“Hi.” She smiled at me and pulled me into a deep kiss. 

“Is Max watching?” I asked when we finally broke apart. 

She looked past me. “Oh he totes is...that’s weird, let’s go inside.”

“He likes you.” I smirked as she took my hand and lead me down her long hallway to her dining room. 

“Really? How do you know? What did he say? Should I go talk to him?” She had stopped and bombarded me with all those questions like a high school girl. 

“Are you serious because I can go...”

“I’m kidding Becs!” She laughed. I blushed in embarrassment and was a little confused at the jealousy I felt. 

“Shit Beale. This house is amazing!” I said, taking everything in, and desperately trying to change the subject. “What do you do?”

“Well...I’m hoping you tonight.” She smirked at me before pausing to lean in and kiss me sweetly again. 

We broke the kiss and I looked around again. I was a bit dumbstruck. The lights were dimmed and Chloe had set up a candlelit dinner for us. 

“Wow...it’s beautiful Chlo...” I wanted to say it was too much. To remind her I didn’t do relationships. To ask if this was a date. None of that seemed appropriate though. I didn’t want to ruin the mood. 

She shrugged. “I just want to make up for the last night you were here...”

“Seriously, it wasn’t a big deal, you can stop apologizing for it.”

“Well...you left super early...”

“I uh...” How did I tell her I was a commitment phobe without ruining the night? That I literally never stayed over after sleeping with or almost sleeping with someone?

“Wanna eat?” She could sense my discomfort and thankfully moved on. 

We sat down and dished up. 

“Oh my gosh Beale, are you some kind of celebrity chef? Do people pay you ridiculous amounts of money to cook for them? Is that how you got this house?” I asked her in between bites. She blushed in response. “If your cooking is any indication of how you are in bed then consider me happily screwed.” I joked. 

She laughed and then changed the subject. We surprisingly had a lot in common and talked about anything and everything as we finished a bottle of wine between us. I started to yawn, struggling to keep my eyes open, and checked the time. 

“Holy shit, it’s 1am! I can’t believe we’ve been talking this whole time.”

She looked just as surprised. 

“This was fun Chlo...I uh, I actually have to be up super early...” I didn’t really, well, kinda early, but I didn’t like how comfortable this was. This was supposed to be a quick fuck and I was out. 

“Wow, yea, I really enjoyed this too...” She said, placing a hand on my arm. “I have to be up early too, but you’re welcome to crash here if you want?”

“Oh...oh um...” I was suddenly super nervous. I don’t get nervous. I don’t do liking someone, but I suddenly felt like poor neighbor Max and didn’t know what to say. 

“You totes don’t have to, no pressure.” She said cheerily, hopping up and pulling me up next to here. I found my eyes dropping to her lips as she spoke and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. “Are you okay to drive?” She asked quietly. I looked up and met her eyes. 

“I’m not sure. I can’t tell if what I’m feeling right now is from the alcohol or you...” 

Fuuuuuuck. What was that corny ass shit? I found myself blushing more, but the smile that lit up her face was worth the embarrassment. 

“Well let’s play it safe, stay the night?”

“Okay.”

Chloe gave me a change of pjs and a spare toothbrush. I changed and we washed our faces and brushed our teeth together. Everything in me fought down the panic at how domestic this felt. 

“Any preference on side of the bed?” She asked me sweetly before climbing in. 

“Normally the left, but I’m not too picky..” I said shyly. Why was I suddenly shy?

“Oh perf! I prefer the right!” She said excitedly, jumping into bed. I climbed in next to her and we both turned, facing each other. 

“Hi.” I whispered. 

“Hi.” She smiled back. 

“Thanks for dinner tonight...”

“You’re more than welcome.” She winked at me. 

I couldn’t hold back anymore. I leaned in and kissed her softly. She scooted in and fit her body against mine, one hand slid up and rested on my waist. I lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, sliding it up and into her hair, trying to pull her as close to me as possible. 

We made out like that for a while, our hands slowly roaming and exploring each other’s bodies. 

It died down and we finally broke apart. I opened my eyes to see her smiling softly at me. 

“That was nice.” She whispered and leaned in for another soft kiss. 

“Yeah.” I replied softly as she pulled me closer and snuggled in. 

“Sweet dreams Beca.”

“Gnight Chlo..” I whispered as I kissed the top of her head.


	7. Palms are sweaty. Mom’s spaghetti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff always leads to smut right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long one for ya...meaning it’s chock-full of mistakes ;)

I awoke to a gentle kiss to my cheek and started to register life as Chloe disentangled herself from me. 

“Hey you, not sure what time you need to leave by, but I’m gonna get up and shower and get ready for work. You’re welcome to join me if you want.” I opened my eyes then and was left speechless. She was so beautiful and was hovering just above me with the cutest smirk on her face. “Or not.” She whispered. 

I reached over and pulled her on top of me, gently slipping a thigh between hers. 

She let out a stifled moan as she melted into me. She slowly lowered herself down and kissed me sweetly. 

“Good morning.” I smiled against her lips. 

“Morning.” She said pulling back. 

“Mmmm a shower sounds amazing. What time is it?”

“8”

“Do you have time for a...umm, shared shower?” I asked. 

She looked thoughtful for a second, then replied. “I don’t have any meetings till 10, so I could be a little late.” She said with a smile, then leaned in and kissed me. 

I pulled her against me and found my hips had a mind of their own as I slowly ground into her. 

She moaned into my mouth as she broke the kiss. 

“God you’re sexy...” she whispered as she pulled back. 

I blushed and reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear.

“Back at ya Red.”

“What time do you need to leave by?”

I frowned, trying to think through what I had today.

“I umm..I have this thing...” I totally forgot I was meeting with a label today to discuss a possible producer contract. “It’s not until 2...Oh shit!” If Chloe wasn’t laying on me I would have flown out of bed. “I’m supposed to go for a run with Stacie this morning.” I cringed as I realized I would be late. “I’m supposed to be there in 30 minutes. She’s training for a 5K, so she’s making me train too.”

Chloe smiled. “Stacie wouldn’t mind you being late right?” She ground her hips into mine, hitting the spot perfectly. My eyes fluttered closed. “Or umm..bailing?” She asked huskily. 

“Have you met Stacie?” I asked sarcastically, opening my eyes again. “She’d kill me.” I said straight faced, then broke into a nervous laugh. “Seriously, she’d kill you. She’s pretty serious about her training...”

Chloe pouted. 

“I’m off tonight though...if you want to pick up where we left off?” I asked hopefully. I regretted it as it was leaving my mouth, but the smile that lit up her face made me want to promise her my first born and everything I owned. 

“I should be home by 6...wanna come over around then?”

“Sure.” I smiled at her. 

“Great! It’s a date!” She said hopping out of bed much too fast for my liking. She must have realized what she said because she quickly tried to amend herself. “I mean, not a date, but a...”

I laughed. “It’s a date Beale.” Holy shit, what did I just say?

I sat up and took in her appearance. She was breathtaking. I wouldn’t mind dating her. 

“A date huh?” She asked shyly. 

“Well I’d give you my hand in marriage if it meant I could eat more of your amazing cooking.” I winked playfully. 

She turned bright red at that. 

“Are uh, are you going to leave now?”

“Yeah, I should head out...”

“Okay cool...umm, Beca?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I..” she looked so nervous. “Can I take you out tonight?”

I was at a loss for words. Instead, I scooted out of bed and stood up in front of her. I slipped my hands around her waist and pulled her into me. 

“I’d love to go out with you.” I confessed.

She slipped her arms over my shoulders and pulled me even closer, leaning in and letting her lips barely brush mine. 

“Cool.” She whispered, then kissed me sweetly, before pulling back and saying, “I’ll see you after 6 then?”

“Yeah.” I smiled, kissing her once more, then reluctantly pulling away. “I’ll be here at 6:30, is that cool?”

“Perfect.” She whispered. 

•••

“Fuuuck Stacie, how do you have so much energy?” I panted, trying to catch my breath. “Didn’t you get laid last night?”

She laughed and hopped around like a little kid. 

“Let’s do another 2 miles Becs!”

“Oh hell no.” I grunted. 

“Did Chloe wear you out last night?” She asked me with a cheeky smile. 

“Wait, how do you...Amy!” I yelled. 

Stacie laughed. “It was a blue balls Monday, Amy’s words, not my own.” 

“We actually didn’t sleep together...”

“Still?!” 

“Yeah, uh...” I couldn’t meet Stacie’s eyes. “She made me dinner, and we talked all night, then made out for a bit, and I stayed over...”

“Beca effin Mitchell, you like her!!” Stacie hopped around excitedly. 

“I do not!” I replied grumpily, folding my arms over my chest. “We’re totally gonna do it tonight.”

“Two nights in a row!!” Stacie stopped, her jaw dropped. 

“She’s taking me out tonight...” I mumbled, knowing I was digging myself in deeper. “Like a, well...it’s a date...” 

“Oh my god!” Stacie practically squealed as she tackled me. “What are you going to wear? Oh my gosh I’m totally helping you get ready! Beca!!” She paused, her voice softening as she looked at me. “She’s different huh?” 

“I dunno.” I mumbled. “But uh, yeah, you can help me get ready. Oh, I’m also meeting with that label again today!” 

Stacie jumped up and down and squealed some more and I was thankful for the subject change. 

“Becs you’re gonna be a famous producer and introduce me to Beyoncé and all my dreams will come true!”

“Yeah yeah yeah...they liked my stuff, but we’ll see how this meeting goes...”

•••

The meeting went amazing. The execs and other producers I met with were such cool people and loved my work. They wanted to sign me right then and there, but insisted I read over my contract and get back to them within a few days. 

“Stacie, I don’t understand any of the words in this contract. Like what if they’re screwing me over?! They seemed so cool and wanted me to start right away. They already have some newer artists they want me to take the lead on. The lead Stace! I don’t know what I’m doing! I’m going to turn them down.” I was pacing back and forth in my living room as Stacie watched me amusedly from my couch. I stopped and looked at her. “I’m going to cancel on Chloe and google every word of this contract tonight.” I said straight faced. 

She hopped off my couch and grabbed me by the shoulders, giving me a little shake. 

“You are not.” She laughed. “You’re going to breathe. You’re going to go out tonight and have fun and not even think of this contract. You’re going to rock that girls world,” she threw in a wink, ”and then you and I will tackle that contract tomorrow. Maybe we’ll have Amy take a look at it. She’s in her first year of law school so should know something by now right?”

“Right. Right. Ok.” I looked at the clock, it was 5:45. “Oh god Stace! I’m going to be late! What should I wear?”

“Oh don’t worry kid, I planned your outfit the moment you told me it was a date.” She smirked at me and lead me to my bedroom. 

•••

I pulled up to Chloe’s right at 6:30, my palms were sweaty and I suddenly regretted the little black dress and heels Stacie picked out. What if we were going to Taco Bell? Oh my gosh I would love that. I snapped back to reality when I heard a knock on my window. 

“Shit” I cursed under my breath. Fucking Max scared me again. What was with this guy?

I rolled my window down a crack. 

“Hey umm...” I watched his eyes look me over. “Wow, you look really pretty..” he blushed, then continued. “Sorry, I uh, just wanted to apologize for last night. I didn’t realize you two were together. That was super awkward.”

I caught myself before I said we weren’t together. 

“Oh it’s cool, no worries dude.”

“Right cool. Have a good one.” He said as he walked off. 

Okay, so maybe I didn’t hate him now. It did make me wonder how many people had a crush on Chloe. 

“Probably like 100...” I mumbled to myself as I got out of my car and reached back in for my leather jacket. 

“100 what?”

I flew back out of my car. 

“Fucking dick weed! What is with this neighborhood?” I felt my anger die down when I saw the source of that question. 

Chloe stood a few feet away, attempting to bite her lip to keep from laughing. 

“Hi!” My tone changed completely. I watched her eyes slowly rake their way down my body and back up again. I was instantly wet and shifted uncomfortably. 

“You look amazing Beca.” She smiled softly at me. I took that moment to check her out too, also very obviously. 

“Wow..so do you.” I tried to recover and gave her one of my charming smiles. 

She chose that moment to close the distance between us and pulled me into a hug, her lips grazed my ear as she whispered, “maybe we should stay in tonight?”

Before I could respond she pulled back and handed me a bouquet of flowers. “Oh! These are for you!” She said excitedly, a slight blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“Thank you.” I blushed. No one had given me flowers before. I never let them. I leaned forward and kissed her cheek. 

“Now that I’ve saved you from Max,” she winked at me, “you hungry? Wanna get dinner?”

“Sure.” I smiled back nervously. “Do you want me to drive?”

“Nope” she said, popping her p. She pulled away, grabbing my hand, pausing to let me grab my purse and lock up my car, then walked me to her car. 

I let out a whistle. “Nice wheels. You ever going to tell me what you do?” I asked with a smirk when she opened the passenger door for me and let me into her BMW. 

“Now what fun would that be?” She winked at me as she closed my door. 

This car was seriously nice. 

She got in and started playing with her phone, picking out a playlist. 

God Is A Woman came on and we both started singing along. 

I couldn’t keep the smile off my face as I realized how well we harmonized together. I also couldn’t believe how easily I started singing with her. 

She slipped a hand over and rested it on my thigh, giving me a gentle squeeze. I placed one hand on top of hers and looked out the window. My heart was racing and I was desperately trying to calm my nerves.

“How was your day?” 

I looked over and caught her glancing at me. 

“It was amazing actually.” I smiled at her. “How was yours?”

“Well it started amazing when I woke up...went down hill when I had to leave someone in my bed, but now it’s on its way back up.” She winked at me, causing me to blush. “What was so amazing about your day?” 

“Well I woke up with someone trying to smother me to death, so once I broke free my day got even better.”

Her jaw dropped in offense, but her hand said otherwise as it slowly made its way up my thigh. 

“How on earth did you escape?”

I gulped as her hand brushed the edge of my dress. 

“I uh..what?”

She laughed and slid her hand back to my knee. 

“What did you do today?”

“I went for a run with Stacie and uh...” I was debating telling her about my meeting. I hadn’t told very many people. 

I paused as I looked at where we were pulling in. 

“Chlo, this place has like a 6 month waiting list, we probably won’t be able to get a table.”

“We have reservations.” She smiled as she pulled up to the valet and took in my confused look. “I know the owner.” She winked. 

The valets got our doors and Chloe quickly rounded the car to take my hand. 

“Is this okay?” She asked hesitantly. “Because we can totally go to Taco Bell or something like that.”

I laughed. 

“If you’re not careful I may ask you to marry me. Taco Bell is my favorite.”

“Two almost marriage proposals in one day? I must be doing something right.” She smiled at me as she lead me into the restaurant. 

“Have you been here before?” She asked, after the hostess sat us in a booth that was tucked in a back corner. It was somewhat hidden and private and put me at ease. 

I had glanced at the menu and noticed it didn’t list prices. My stomach sunk, there’s no way I could afford this place. 

“I haven’t.”

“Me neither.” She smiled at me. 

“How’d you get us in here?” 

She leaned closer to me and my eyes dropped to her chest. She was in a gorgeous blue dress that was just the perfect amount of revealing. Her smile turned to a smirk as she noticed where my eyes dropped to. She waited for me to look back up before she spoke and winked at me as I blushed bright red. 

“I’ll tell you if you tell me what you did today.” 

We were interrupted by the waiter to take our drink order. 

“I’ll tell you, if you tell me what you do for work.” 

She laughed and I had to look up from my menu because she was so beautiful when she laughed. 

“Seems like we won’t be lacking in dinner conversation.” She smiled at me. “But first, this is my treat, so get whatever you want.”

I frowned slightly. “How am I supposed to know what to get if there’s no prices listed? Isn’t it like one of the common rules of dating to order something in between expensive and cheap?” 

She laughed again when she realized I was serious. 

“Beca, don’t overthink this.” She reached a hand over and gave my hand a squeeze. 

I smiled nervously. “Okay..I mean I guess I should be celebrating...” I practically whispered, but she caught it. 

“Ooooo what are we celebrating?!” She asked excitedly. 

“So...like...” I grew super nervous. “Okay, maybe only two other people know about this, and like don’t make a big deal out of it because it’s totally not a big deal, and it’s not even official and” I was nervous babbling. Chloe scooted over in the booth until she was next to me. She lifted my chin to look at her since I was avoiding all eye contact, then leaned in and kissed me deeply. All my nervousness was suddenly gone and all I could think about was wanting to chase her lips with mine when she pulled back. 

“I was offered a contract at this really big music label to produce music...” I said quietly. “I haven’t signed the contract yet because I can’t even understand it.”

Her eyes lit up and she leaned in and kissed me again. 

“Oh my gosh Beca! That’s amazing! I didn’t know you produced music!”

“Well...yeah...I haven’t done anything big...they heard some stuff I did for some friends and tracked me down...”

“Do you want some help looking over that contract?”

“Well uh, sure if you want. Amy’s in her first year of law, so Stacie suggested I have her look at it...do you know anything about law stuff?” I felt so eloquent. 

“Yeah, a little.” She smiled at me. “I’m actually a lawyer....law stuff is kinda my thing.” She winked at me. 

“Really??” I suddenly grew excited. “That’s so cool! But you totally don’t have to though, no pressure!”

“I’d love to.” She laughed. I leaned in and kissed her again. 

The rest of dinner flew by. We talked about our college experiences. She got me to tell her the real story of how I got the nickname Shawshank. She told me more about her job. She had worked in corporate law for a number of years but got burnt out so only accepted a few clients here and there. She had branched out and changed her focus to child advocacy, expressing her desire to help fight for kids in shitty situations who couldn’t fight for themselves.

“Wow..I knew you were too good for me.”

“Too good for you?” She asked, confused. 

“It’s why I never called you. I know I told you I don’t do relationships...I’ve actually never been in one...”

“Why not?”

I shrugged. “It’s just easier I guess.”

The waiter came with the check and Chloe handed him her card without looking at the bill. 

I raised a brow at her. She shrugged and scooted over to me again. 

“I don’t want to scare you away, but I really want to take you out again.” She said with a soft smile, her blue eyes holding mine. “Also, you might just be too good for me...”

I wanted to panic, instead I leaned in and kissed her. 

We made out until the waiter returned with the check and I pulled back, my face hot from embarrassment. He winked at me and asked if we needed anything else. 

“Nope,” Chloe said, popping her p, and I let my hand fall to her thigh and squeezed it. “Thank you so much for everything!” She said cheerily. A little too cheerily as I let my hand drift up her thigh. “Ready to go babe?”

I blushed at the pet name and nodded my head yes. She led me by the hand again and pulled me close when the night air hit us. It was chilly but tolerable with her arms around me. The valet brought the car around and she got my door for me before they could, leaning in and kissing my cheek before I sat down. 

“Can I look at your contract tonight?” She asked me excitedly. 

“Oh umm..sure? I don’t have it with me though. It’s at my place.”

•••

We pulled up to my apartment and I told her I’d run up and grab it real quick. 

“Don’t want me to see your place?” She asked playfully. 

“Oh! Ummm, want to come up?” 

She had unbuckled and leaned over my seat. One hand grazed my arm and found my seatbelt, undoing it. She held eye contact with me as she whispered, “To be honest, I was kinda hoping you’d show me your music.” 

I leaned in and kissed her, catching her by surprise. She pulled back with a smile. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Sure Red, you can tell me if I should even sign this contract.” I smirked at her. 

“Oooooo yay!” She sat back and squealed excitedly.

I lead the way upstairs to my apartment. 

“Do you have a roommate?” She asked. 

“Nope. Just me. It’s a one bedroom.”

“Cool.” She smirked as I unlocked the door. 

“What’s that smirk for?” I asked as I held the door open for her. 

I watched her hips sway as she walked in. She was so hot. She turned as I closed the door and caught me checking her out. 

“Like what you see?” She flirted. 

I turned and locked the door shrugging. “Can’t complain.” 

I felt her press into my back, her hands slipping around my waste, she pulled me tight against her. 

“Please save all the complaints until the end of the night.” She whispered in my ear, nipping it gently. 

I felt the goosebumps spread across my whole body and tried to turn around. She held me firmly, her hands sliding down my stomach to my thighs, her fingers gently raking along the hem of my dress, slowly pulling it up. My breath hitched as she left gentle kisses along my neck. 

“Is this okay?” She whispered, letting out a sigh near my ear. I had to throw my hands against the door as my knees grew week. 

I tried to speak, clearing my throat as one of her hands moved up and under my dress, tracing lightly over my inner thigh. 

“Yeah..” I let out quietly. 

Her kisses worked their way down my neck to my shoulder as her hand worked it’s way up and grazed my now soaked underwear. Her hand slipped up and then under my wasteband, her fingers tickling my lips, teasing their way down, then slowly spread them. A finger brushed my clit and I would have collapsed if her arm around my waste hadn’t tightened. 

There was a light knock on my door and we both froze. 

Chloe moved again, sliding a finger into me as her palm pressed to my clit. I stifled a moan and froze again at another knock on my door. 

“Who is it?” I called, ready to kill whoever was there. 

“Hey Beca! It’s Emily!” Came a cheery voice behind the door. 

“Shit.” I sighed, as Chloe pulled her hand out of me and stepped back. “Just a minute!” I called to Emily. Probably louder than necessary given I was holding myself up against the door. I turned to Chloe and tried to adjust myself. “Sorry.” I mouthed and then let my jaw drop as I watched her lick her fingers clean, closing her eyes as she seemed to savor the one finger she had in me. 

She opened her eyes slowly, then reached over and closed my jaw. I stepped forward and kissed her softly. 

“I’m sorry.” I whispered. “It’s my neighbor..well, she’s also my friend...to be continued?” I asked hopefully. She gave me an affirming wink before I turned and opened the door. 

“Becccccaaaaaa!!!” Emily yelled as she tackled me to the ground. 

“Wha...” I couldn’t get out any protest as she practically crushed me. 

“OH EM GEEEE!!! BECA!!! THEY WANT TO SIGN US!!” She yelled excitedly, crushing me on the floor with her hug. 

I could only laugh and return her hug. I tilted my head up and saw Chloe watching us with a perplexed smile. 

“Hey kid,” I said, awkwardly patting her back. “I have company, can you let me up?”

Emily was immediately up and helping me up, apologizing profusely and then introducing herself to Chloe. 

“Em, this is Chloe, Chloe, this is Emily,” I smiled, introducing them both. “We uh, made music together? She’s how I got discovered...or I guess, we helped each other...the label wants us both.”

Chloe’s eyebrows shot up and she beamed at us both.

“Becs!” Emily frowned. “I don’t understand this contract at all...”

“That’s why I’m here.” Chloe spoke up. “Do you have yours too? I’m a lawyer and told Beca I’d look hers over.”

“Really?! Oh my gosh you totes don’t have to but that would be super awesome and would you really?” 

I placed a hand on Emily to try and calm her down. 

“Sure. It’s no problem.” Chloe smiled at her. 

 

An hour later and Chloe had explained our contracts in simple terms and wrote up suggestions for amendments to them. 

“If you guys want I can type these up officially for you two at work tomorrow and send them over to the label?”

“You’d do that?” Emily asked in awe. 

“Of course!” Chloe smiled at her. I felt my insides melt. Emily was like a little sister to me and seeing Chloe treat her so well made me want to kick Emily out so I could show her how much I appreciated her help. 

“Thank you Chloe!” Emily threw her arms around Chloe and tackled her in a hug. 

“You’re welcome.” She choked out and shot me a wink. 

Stacie was right. Chloe was different. 

Chloe got Emily’s info and then Emily wished us a goodnight. 

“Wow...you seriously didn’t have to do this for us...can I pay you?” I asked. 

She rolled her eyes and leaned in and kissed me. 

“Your car is at my place, want to head back and umm, would you like to stay the night again?”

“Sure.” I replied. “Let me just change and...”

“Don’t change yet..” she whispered. 

I blushed bright red. 

“Okay.” I smiled shyly. “Let me just get an overnight bag?”

“Sure!” She smiled.


	8. Am I A Tease?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope.
> 
>  
> 
> Smut smut smut smut

The drive back was quiet. Her hand played with mine, slipping her fingers in and out, her thumb randomly rubbing patterns at times. It was peaceful. 

“This is nice.” I whispered, then felt my eyes grow huge as I realized I said that out loud. 

“It is.” She glanced at me and smiled. 

We pulled up to her house and she asked me to wait as she hopped out and circled around to open my door. 

“Are you trying to spoil me Beale?”

“I am.” She smirked as she helped me up and then pulled me into a sweet kiss. She broke it and giggled as my lips tried to follow hers. I opened my eyes and blushed. “You are amazing Beca..” she whispered, tucking stray hair behind my ear. I pulled her into another kiss. We made out there next to her car for a while until a whistle from a passing car broke us apart, sharing a laugh as I flipped them off. 

“I still haven’t heard your music tho...” she pouted. 

“You’re the one that was in a rush to go home.” I winked at her. 

She blushed, looking down and then back up into my eyes. 

“I just couldn’t forget how...” she paused. “..warm you felt.” She winked at me and I had to squeeze my legs together as all my blood rushed there. 

I cleared my throat awkwardly. “Want to head in?”

She leaned in and pecked my lips before practically dragging me into her house. 

•••

“Do you want dessert or a drink or anything?” She asked me sweetly, pausing us in the hallway that split either towards her bedroom or her kitchen. I remembered that much from the other night. 

There was so much I wanted right now. 

I dropped my overnight bag and pulled her into me, my lips capturing hers. 

I shivered and pulled her closer as I remembered our first night together. Her naked body pressed to mine. 

Yup. I wanted that again. 

There would be no interruptions tonight. 

I started to work the zipper of her dress down, her hands got the memo and did the same for mine. 

I thought I heard a voice clear, but I was too lost in our kiss to care. 

“I should probably make my presence known before this turns x-rated.”

That got my attention and I practically flew away from Chloe, only to panic and step back in when I realized my dress was halfway off. 

Her arms wrapped around me protectively as we both looked for the voice. 

“Oh my gosh BREEEE!” Chloe squealed and I was suddenly cold and struggling to fix my dress as Chloe threw her arms around a tall blonde girl. 

I was able to compose myself again by the time their hug broke. 

“Aubrey what are you doing here?!” She asked the girl excitedly. 

“I couldn’t miss my best friends birthday!” She laughed, then let her eyes fall on me. “But it appears I’m interrupting your uh, pre-birthday celebrations?” 

“Wait...it’s your birthday?” I asked with genuine confusion, my eyes catching Chloe’s. I watched a blush take over her whole face. 

“Tomorrow.” Aubrey supplied, her eyes shifting between us both, trying to assess the situation. 

The three of us stood there in awkward silence. 

“I’m Aubrey.” Aubrey finally broke it and walked over, offering me her hand. 

I took it hesitantly. 

“Beca.” I gave her a nervous smile. This felt like it was getting worse. I wanted to run. 

“I’m so sorry to uh, meet you like this.” Aubrey smirked playfully. 

“Well it could’ve been worse if you waited another minute, so uh, no apology necessary.” I winked. Aubrey let out a loud laugh, then turned her attention back to Chloe. 

“I can get a hotel if you guys want?”

That snapped Chloe out of wherever her mind had gone. 

“What?! Don’t be ridiculous Bree! You’re always welcome here! That’s why you have a key...” Her voice died down as she watched me raise a brow at her. 

Her face was so cute. 

I just wanted to ride it. 

I blushed as I realized where my train of thought had gone. 

“Umm, I can go Chlo...let you guys catch up?”

I regretted the words as they came out when I saw Chloe’s face fall. 

“Or uh, I can take you up on that drink and we can all hang out?” Her gorgeous smile was back and she walked over and grabbed my bag I had dropped. 

“Let me just put this away and I’ll meet you both in the kitchen.” She replied, sending me a smile that made my knees weak. 

I started following Chloe instead of Aubrey. 

She didn’t realize I was there until she turned after placing my bag on her bed. She let out a startled gasp when she saw me leaning against her now closed bedroom door. 

“So..birthday girl...” I didn’t know where I was going with this. 

She blushed prettily as I made my way over to her. 

“God you’re so beautiful Chlo...” I whispered, lifting a hand to cup her cheek. She leaned into it. 

“I’m sorry about tonight Beca.” She said quietly, her eyes holding mine. 

“Why didn’t you tell me tomorrow’s your birthday?” I asked with a soft questioning smile.

She leaned in and kissed me instead of answering. 

I broke it before it led to something we both clearly wanted. 

“What do you want for your birthday?” I smirked at her. 

“You...”

I whimpered, then crashed my lips into hers. We broke apart again before it grew too heated. 

“Bree..” she sighed. 

I pulled back, my eyes huge, and started to step away. 

She snagged my hand, a confused look on her face. 

“We shouldn’t keep her waiting.” She said, smiling as she realized how I had interpreted that. 

I blushed and turned to lead the way back out. She stopped us and turned me into her again, hugging me close. 

“How are you at keeping quiet?” She whispered huskily in my ear and my whole body shuddered in response. “I want your moans for my birthday.” 

I shifted as my underwear grew uncomfortably damp. 

“Do you want my moans or for me to keep quiet?” I asked with a smirk. 

“I want you writhing under me.”

“Fuck Chlo...you...you can’t say that when I have to be presentable.” I whined. 

She leaned in, pecked my lips, then lead the way out of her room. 

•••

Aubrey seemed cool. It was hard to keep up with their conversations. They both bounced all over the place, then came back to the original conversation. 

She was going to be here for a week. My stomach sunk at that. Why was I bummed? I totally didn’t want Chloe all for myself and wasn’t jealous her attention would be divided. Nope. I was chill. 

Chloe shifted and placed her arm over my shoulders, pulling me into her more as we sat on her couch. I melted into her and rested my head against her chest. I could hear her heartbeat pick up, then slow to a normal rhythm. I found my eyes drifting closed and fought the smirk from showing. I made her heart speed up by just snuggling into her. 

I let my hand fall and rest on her thigh. Her heart rate picked up again and her laugh in response to what Aubrey said sounded a little more forced. My smirk definitely broke through then. 

She smelled amazing and I felt like I was melting into her more as my eyes grew heavier. 

Before I knew it I was being gently jostled awake. 

“Beca, let’s go to bed.” Chloe whispered in my ear. 

“Hmmm?” I sat up and opened my eyes confusedly. It took a second to register where I was. 

“Hi sleeping beauty.” She giggled and nuzzled my neck. 

I turned my face towards her and my lips immediately found hers. 

She broke away with a sigh, pulling back and standing up. 

I opened my eyes again and looked at her with a pout. 

“Where’s Aubrey?” 

“She went to bed.” She smiled at me, helping me stand. 

“What time is it?”

“1”

That shocked me awake. We had gotten home around 10. 

Home?

I totally meant, we had gotten to Chloe’s house at 10. 

I let Chloe lead me to her room when it hit me. 

It was now her birthday. 

She forgot to shut the front lights off so left me for a minute. Her jaw dropped when she returned to see me standing next to her bed, naked. 

“Happy birthday.” I said shyly, all confidence suddenly gone. 

She moved fast, her lips on mine, her body pressed close, my gasp swallowed by her mouth as her tongue asked for entrance. 

My mind finally caught up and my hands made quick work of her clothing. 

I moaned as I felt her naked body press into mine, quickly turning us and gently pushed her onto her bed. She landed with a giggle that turned into a small moan as her eyes trailed up and down my body. 

She scooted up to the head of her bed as I watched, thinking through how I wanted to proceed. 

Tonight would be about her. I smirked as a scarf she had flung over her bed frame caught my eye. I grabbed it then worked my way up, straddling her lap. 

Her hips began a rhythm up and into mine. 

“May I?” I asked, holding up her scarf. 

She raised a brow in question, not quite following. 

I bent over, grinding into her slightly, smiling as her eyes fluttered closed. 

I moaned into our kiss and caught her hands before they touched me, slowly bringing them up and over her head. 

“Is this okay?” I asked, sitting up slightly, loosely wrapping the scarf around her wrists and her headboard. 

She moaned and ground into me more, nodding yes. 

“I need you to say it baby...” I whispered, tightening the scarf slightly. 

“God yes...” she whimpered, grinding into me more. 

I secured her hands. It was tight enough to keep her in place, but not too tight that she couldn’t slip out of them. 

My eyes trailed from my handywork and found her watching me, her pupils blown, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. 

Fuck. She was so sexy.

I leaned in slowly, my breasts pressing into hers, my now soaked groin slipped easily over hers. I let my lips graze hers, my tongue gently traced her lower lip. I couldn’t hold back anymore and kissed her firmly, my tongue entering her, grazing her tongue, trying to give her a hint of what was to come when I worked my way down her body. 

Her lips fought with mine messily as her lower lips did the same. I moaned into her mouth and broke the kiss before I lost control. 

Tonight was about her. 

I slowly kissed my way to her neck, my body shifting, a thigh pressing deliciously into her as her hips continued their rhythm. 

I worked my way down to her breasts. My tongue flicking a nipple, then drawing it fully into my mouth and sucking hard, moaning as she stifled a cry. 

I pulled back and looked down, groaning when I saw how hot her hips looked grinding against me. I looked back up and moaned before crashing my lips into hers again. She was so fucking sexy. 

“Beca.” She moaned against my lips. 

I kissed my way down her body in response, slowly spreading her legs, pausing once again to take in the sight in front of me. She was wet, glistening in the dim light of her bedroom. 

My eyes worked their way up her body, past her heaving chest, and held eye contact with her. 

“Aubrey’s in a guest room on the other side of the house...not the normal one next door...” she panted. My smile grew at that as I slowly lowered myself down. 

I didn’t hesitate any longer. My tongue took one long languid lick and the moan I pulled from her was worth my restraint. I repeated the lick, pausing at her clit to pull it in my mouth with a gentle suck. I heard the scarf pull against the headboard as Chloe let out a louder moan. 

I smirked against her, then let my mouth really go to work. Her hips responded as she began to ride my face, my tongue entering her, then working up to flick against her clit, before I frenched it deeply, then worked my way back down. 

“Mmm you taste so good Chlo.” I moaned into her.

The noises she made spurred me on more. She was so close, I could feel it. 

With one final cry I felt her body stiffen, and used my tongue to slowly lick her down. 

“Holy shit.” She giggled, pulling my attention from my current work.

I left a final kiss to her inner thigh, then rested my chin on her pelvis, giving her a soft smile as my eyes met hers. 

“Happy birthday beautiful.” I whispered, then slid my body up hers. Her head had strained up, her lips capturing mine as soon as they were in reach. 

She wiggled beneath me slightly, then I felt her hands slide around me, hugging me closer. 

We finally broke for air. 

“Wow.” She whispered, resting her forehead against mine. “Umm, let me just recover for a minute and then...”

I cut her off with a kiss. 

“No ‘and then’ birthday girl. Tonight is about you.”

“But I want you.” She pouted, her pout quickly breaking as she fought a yawn. 

I smiled back at her fondly, reaching up and tucking some loose strands of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered closed with the action. 

She was so tired. I leaned in a kissed her softly. 

“Snuggle me?” I asked, reaching over and turning off her bedside light.

She cuddled closer and I let out a contented sigh. Snuggling wasn’t so bad. I placed a kiss to the top of her hair, and if I paused to breathe in the scent of her shampoo that was totally only because it was right there in my face. I obviously couldn’t avoid it. 

I fell asleep to the steady soft rhythm of Chloe’s breathing. The taste of her on my lips.


	9. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after. 
> 
> Short itty bitty smut

“Happy birthday to you!”

The singing scared me out of my peaceful slumber and I practically jumped out of bed before desperately pulling Chloe’s sheets back over me and her. 

It stopped awkwardly as whoever was singing saw me. 

Chloe stirred next to me and peaked over the blankets. 

“Mom! Dad!” She exclaimed excitedly, then seemed to remember I was there. “Give me like two minutes and I’ll be right out.”

I kind of caught a mumbled “ok”, then heard her door click shut. 

“Becs?” Chloe whispered softly and I barely peaked out from under the covers at her. 

The grin that greeted me made me forget about the embarrassing moment that just took place. 

“Good morning.” She whispered, then closed the distance between us with a quick kiss. “Want breakfast?”

She had slid on top of me, the blankets falling lower, and I became even more aware of how naked we were. 

“Oh my god Chlo...did your parents just see us naked in here?!”

She smiled at me sheepishly. 

I wanted to be mad. I was definitely embarrassed. All of my insides melted to mush when I made eye contact with her. 

“Happy birthday Chloe.” I smiled softly, reaching up and tracing her jaw. 

“Thank you.” She smiled softly in return and we remained in that position in a comfortable silence. 

I was the first to remember reality. 

“I cant believe this is how I’m meeting your parents!” I groaned. “I never thought it would be like this...” I blushed. 

She let out a sweet laugh and kissed my cheek before pulling back again and holding my eyes with hers. I wanted to know what she was thinking. 

“So you’ve thought about meeting them?” She suddenly beamed down at me. 

I rolled my eyes at her. 

“How did you imagine it?” She continued with a cheeky smirk. 

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” I said grumpily. 

“Did Miss ‘I don’t do relationships’ just confess to thinking about meeting my parents?” She continued to tease. 

I was having none of it. 

I slid one hand from her hip to her center, catching my gasp before it escaped when I felt how wet she was. 

She wasn’t as good at controlling her emotions and let out a quiet moan, grinding into my hand more. 

“How on earth could I think about your parents, when...” I slid two fingers in, her head fell to my shoulder, her teeth sinking in slightly to keep from crying out. 

I slowly began working her, my lips eagerly seeking hers. 

She turned and met my kiss, panting and moaning into my mouth, letting out a little mewl as I felt her begin to contract around my fingers. 

Her full body weight collapsed on me.

I awkwardly pulled my hand out of her, wiping it discreetly onto her sheets. 

“Shit Beca...” 

I smirked to myself proudly. 

“Why couldn’t you have just called me?” She asked with a slight smile.

“What?” I looked at her confused. 

“We could’ve been doing this so much sooner if you had just used my number when I gave it to you.” She waggled her eyebrows at me before starting to slide down my body with a smirk. 

She left a trail of warm kisses down my stomach, stopping as I let out a strangled “wait.”

Her head peaked up at me from under the blankets and this was now my favorite view of her. 

“I can’t do this with your parents and Aubrey out there.” I mumbled. 

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“That didn’t stop your tongue last night, or your hand a second ago.” 

“You told them you were going to be out in two minutes...” I mumbled again, suddenly very self conscious of the situation. 

She frowned slightly before sliding back up my body. 

“I can get rid of them.” She said hopefully. 

“It’s your birthday Chloe! I don’t want you to do that!”

“I want you.” She pouted. 

“I want you too...” I whispered. 

She kissed me softly, pulling back with a sigh, then slid out of bed looking slightly disappointed.

My chest tightened at the sight. Disappointment didn’t suite her face. 

“Chlo...”

“No no” she waved a hand at me. “I get it Beca.” She smiled at me. 

“I...” I paused and watched her get dressed. 

She sat down next to me, resting her hand on my stomach, her eyes drifting down my body to watch her hand trace random patterns. 

“It’s okay Beca...just let me know when you’re ready.” Her eyes had drifted back up and met mine. 

“Oh I’m ready Chlo...I just don’t think I’m ready to officially meet your parents after they hear me screaming your name.” I winked, then blushed horribly as what I said registered. 

“You’re a screamer huh?” Her smile grew. 

“Well I’m definitely not quiet...” I mumbled. 

“I’d like to test that out...” Her hand slid lower and dipped into me, a finger swirling in my wetness before moving it up to my clit. 

I moaned and couldn’t stop my eyes from fluttering closed. I heard her breath hitch as her fingers rubbed me expertly. 

Her mouth quickly covered mine as I moaned her name, her tongue slipping in and dancing with mine, desperately trying to swallow my noises. 

I felt her slide a finger into me, followed by another and couldn’t control my hips as they met her hand in a beautiful rhythm. 

“Ohhh god Chlo...” I moaned into her mouth as I came. 

She hummed against my lips, her smile breaking the kiss as she slowly worked me down. 

My eyes fluttered open and I watched her lift her wet fingers to her mouth, sucking them clean. 

I groaned in response, my body desperately wanting to ride her face. 

She leaned in and pecked my lips quickly before hopping off the bed. 

“Come join us whenever you’re ready.” She said cheerily before leaving her room. 

I lay in bed absorbing what just happened. 

“Fuck.” I whispered.


	10. Is Fluff Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and then a bunch of smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. This was written on cold medicine :)

“Becs! Good morning!” Stacie’s cheerful voice greeted me after one ring. 

There was an awkward silence as I thought through what to say. 

“Beca..” Stacie said impatiently. 

Ugh, she knew me so well. 

“Stace...I’m in Chloe’s bed right now...”

“As kinky as this is, I prefer threesomes in person.” She laughed. 

“Stacie this is serious!”

“Well then seriously spit it out!” She replied amusedly. 

“Ok! Today is Chloe’s birthday and I slept over and we went on a date and her best friend flew in to surprise her and is here right now and her parents walked in on us this morning!” It was like word vomit. I was hoping Stacie was following. 

“Wait..does she live with her parents?”

“Ummm...no?” I answered doubtfully. 

“You don’t sound so sure...”

“No she doesn’t.” I laughed, remembering she told me they lived locally. 

“But they walked in on you two getting it on?”

“Well, no...they just walked in on us asleep...like naked asleep...like I don’t know what they saw! They were singing happy birthday and the singing stopped when I practically flew out of bed naked.” I paused as Stacie’s laughter cut me off. “Stacieeee!” I whined. “What do I do? She told me to join them for breakfast whenever I was ready!”

“Well get your ass out of bed and get ready.”

“Stacie...I don’t do this.”

“What? Do you want me to talk you through sneaking out her bathroom window or something? Grow up Beca, go make this girls birthday even more special by making an awkward first impression on the most important people in her life. Then make it up to her with sex.” I could practically see her salacious smirk. 

“That bathroom window is too small...” I muttered. 

“That’s the spirit!” Stacie cheered me on. “I’ll see you at work tonight and you can tell me all about it!”

I hung up on her. She was no help.

With one long stretch I finally dragged myself out of bed and found my bag, quickly dressing in her bathroom. 

“Oh god.” I mumbled through my toothpaste filled mouth as I looked myself over in the mirror. My hair was a mess, my makeup was smudged. 

I looked...well, nicely fucked. I blushed slightly remembering last night. 

I quickly threw my hair up in a messy bun and washed my face. 

I did one more once over, I looked okay for just rolling out of bed. 

I paused at her bedroom door, my hand on the doorknob, took one last nervous breath, then made my way out. 

The smell of bacon and pancakes greeted me. I shyly followed it and the sound of voices to Chloe’s kitchen. 

The first thing I noticed was Chloe, her hair thrown up in a messy bun too, dancing and singing into a spatula. 

I paused in the doorway, not bothering to fight the dopey grin on my face. I was using all my willpower to fight taking her in my arms and kissing her senseless instead. 

I briefly noticed Aubrey singing and dancing along with her to Taylor Swift. I felt my grin grow more as I recognized the song. 

She turned and I caught her eye. I watched her face light up as she threw the spatula at Aubrey, then danced over to me. 

My breath hitched as she flung her arms over my shoulders and began to dance on me. 

Shit. She was so sexy. My body froze, trying to process how to proceed. 

She leaned in and whispered in my ear. “Did you read my apron?”

I had. 

Wait. What did it say?

I turned enough to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. 

Kiss the cook. That’s what it said. 

Her smile broke our kiss and I whispered “happy birthday” as she pulled away and smiled at me softly, a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Hungry Becs?” She asked as she quickly spun around and took over flipping the pancakes, bumping Aubrey out of the way with her hips. 

“Yup...uh, can I help? It’s your birthday, we should be cooking for you.”

“That’s what I said!” My eyes shot up and I finally noticed Chloe’s parents sitting at the counter. Chloe’s mom was smiling at me and shot me a wink over her coffee cup. 

“No need to help, I make the best pancakes in town!” Chloe turned slightly and I caught her eyes looking me up and down. 

“I’m Beca.” I waved awkwardly to her parents. 

“Nice to meet you Beca. I’m Cindy, Chloe’s mom, and this is John, her dad.” Her mom smiled at me while her dad waved back. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Oh god yes please!”

“I got it momma.” Chloe replied, cup already in hand, Aubrey helping by pouring the coffee in. 

“You like it black right?” She asked as she handed me the cup. 

“Yeah.” I replied, smirking at Chloe. I watched her eyes drop to my lips quickly before she turned back to announce breakfast was ready. 

We all made our way to her dining room table, Chloe subtly guiding me into a seat next to her. 

I quietly observed them while we ate. They thankfully weren’t bombarding me with questions. 

“I need to get ready for work soon.” Chloe said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. 

“But you never work on your birthday.” Aubrey replied with a curious raise of her brow. 

“I have a contract I really want to work on and send out.” She answered shyly. 

Then it dawned on me. 

“My contract?”

“Yeah. Yours and Emily’s.” Chloe turned and hit me with her megawatt smile. 

“Don’t do that Chloe! They can totally wait!”

She frowned slightly. 

“No seriously,” I had lowered my voice slightly. “You don’t have to do that...please don’t do that. You can’t work on your birthday!”

She scrunched her nose at me cutely. I couldn’t resist leaning in and kissing her softly. I pulled back quickly and felt my cheeks burning as I glanced and noticed everyone at the table was watching us. 

“What’s this contract for?” Aubrey asked curiously, and I watched Chloe’s parents eyes light up with interest too. 

“Bree..” Chloe whisper threatened. 

“Awww come on cupcake, we’ve been good, give us this!” Her dad shot in. 

“Good?” I looked from their three faces to Chloe’s curiously and watched her blush in a way I’d never seen her blush before. “Chloe?” I asked with a smirk. 

She almost couldn’t meet my eyes. 

“Oh for the love of...” Aubrey laughed looking from Chloe to me. “She made us promise to be on our best behavior and not ask you any questions or “scare you off”.” She said, adding the air quotes with a roll of her eyes. “But,” she leaned in and let her voice drop to a tone that gave me chills, “I think if you’re easily scared off you’re not worthy of her.” Her eyes narrowed at me threateningly. 

“Aubrey!” Chloe angry whispered. 

Now under normal circumstances I’d be making every excuse to leave right now, but today wasn’t normal, it was Chloe’s birthday and that’s the excuse I would give myself for not wanting to run. Strictly to make this day great for her. I wasn’t smitten or whatever people call this nowadays. 

I put one arm behind Chloe’s chair, turning my body towards hers, and delicately grabbed her chin with my other hand to turn her face towards me. Her face immediately softened when I smiled at her. She looked ready to say something, but I cut her off with a kiss. I suddenly remembered our audience and felt an embarrassed blush make its way from my chest to my cheeks. I probably matched the red shirt I was wearing. 

I broke the kiss, leaving one more soft one on her cheek, then sat up, shoulders squared and smiled at her family and best friend. 

“Bring on the questions.”

•••

It was like a game of 21 questions, but each of them got to ask 21 of them. 

No wonder Chloe had made them promise to not ask me questions earlier. They were intense. 

I glanced at Chloe with a smirk as they asked how we met. 

“Care to field this one bathroom girl?” I asked with a raise of my brow. 

I watched her blush even more as she recounted our first meeting. 

Hearing it from her perspective made my heart flutter. 

“Bree! Remember that guy a coworker set me up with?”

“Oh god the one that brought his roommate and forgot his wallet?”

“Yup.” Chloe said, popping her p in the way that I love. “Well it was a total wash, and I escaped to the bathroom to regroup. I was all set to call you to help me escape, but then I saw Beca here.” She shot me a wink and I blushed more. “I knew I couldn’t walk out of there without at least shooting my shot.”

“Shooting your shot...?” I questioned. 

“Oh totes.” She giggled. “She was just so gorgeous...dreamy even.” She sighed wistfully. 

“Bar bathroom lighting apparently does wonders.” I said sarcastically. 

She turned her attention to me with a smirk. 

“It definitely showed enough to catch my eye.”

“Chloe, your parents are here.” Aubrey deadpanned, a slight smirk breaking through when I looked at her. 

“I wanted to talk to her, but didn’t know how to approach a random gorgeous girl in a restroom. So when she was washing her hands I came up and asked her to smell my breath.”

“What?” Chloe’s dad let out a loud laugh. “Chloe honey, I thought you were good at flirting!”

I laughed at that. 

“You asked her to smell your breath? Beca, how did she get you here?” Aubrey asked with a laugh. 

“Well in her defense, she said she was on a first date and asked me to smell her breath and tell her if it smelt like egg.” I added. 

“Oh Chloe, that’s so much worse.” Chloe’s mom laughed. 

“Well it landed me her number.” Chloe pouted crossing her arms. 

“Did it?” I asked with a smirk. 

Chloe rolled her eyes at me, then animatedly jumped back into her story. 

“So that guy was a total tool and I was almost set to leave, but I saw Beca go behind the bar. It was just my luck, I had a valid excuse to talk to her without making that guy feel awkward.” She glanced at me shyly. “I was so nervous going up to talk to her, but I did it, and I straight up asked for her number.”

“You asked me to call you and save you from a bad date.” I interjected. 

“And you said no.” She said with a pout again. “Her friend Stacie snagged her phone and called me...and the rest is history.” 

“History.” I smirked. 

Aubrey eyed us curiously. 

“Well that’s wonderful sweetheart.” Chloe’s mom beamed at us. “We’re so happy to meet you Beca!”

•••

Breakfast passed with stories of Chloe’s childhood, which her parents graciously shared to my delight, and Chloe’s chagrin. 

It ended with them making plans to go see a movie and possibly get lunch. Her parents would then leave her to go out with Aubrey and her other friends in the evening. 

“Beca, you really can’t come?” Chloe’s mom’s pout was as bad as Chloe’s, though a little easier to say no to. 

“I wish I could, I have plans I can’t back out of, I’m so sorry.” I glanced at Chloe, she looked disappointed, but understanding. “Plus I work tonight.”

“Well it was wonderful to meet you Beca. We’re going to run home and get ready for the day. We’ll meet you guys back here in an hour.” Chloe’s mom and dad gave me a massive hug goodbye.

Aubrey excused herself to shower and get ready too. 

I was suddenly alone with Chloe, and for some reason I was nervous. 

“I should get my things...” I mumbled awkwardly. 

She smirked at me, snagging my hand and practically dragging me to her bedroom with a cheery “I’ll help.”

She let me walk in first and I stopped when I heard her bedroom door close and the click of her lock. 

I turned and gulped audibly when I saw her leaning against her door. Her teeth were digging into her lip while her eyes not so subtly looked me up and down. 

“Do you have to go right away?” She asked me somewhat breathlessly. 

I gulped again. “No.” It came out husky and I would have been embarrassed if I hadn’t noticed how blown her pupils were. 

She was walking towards me, slipping out of her shirt and sweatpants. 

I licked my suddenly dry lips. She wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

“You’re mine for the next 45mins.” She whispered against my lips as her hands worked to undo my jeans. 

I whimpered into our kiss and let her strip me and guide me into her bed. 

She slid on top of me, wrapping my legs around her waist as she lowered herself into a kiss. I whimpered and then moaned into the kiss as we began to grind into each other. My nails dug into her back as one of her hands made their way to my breast. Her fingers delicately found my nipple and our rhythm was thrown off as my breath hitched. She smirked into our kiss, her pace picking up. 

She trailed her kisses to my neck, fixating on one spot in particular. 

Shit. My foggy brain barely registered that I’d need to hide that love bite with makeup before work. 

She continued to kiss down my body. I was vaguely disappointed at the loss of contact below, but her mouth more than made up for it. Before I could register what was happening I felt her hot mouth on me, her tongue slowly working its way up to my clit. 

I couldn’t stifle my moan. 

“Chlooo” I cried as her pace picked up. Holy shit why didn’t I let her do this last night? Why did I say no this morning?

She brought me up to the edge then slowed. It was a delightful torture and I couldn’t stop moaning her name. I couldn’t hold back anymore as my orgasm hit me. 

She kept licking me through it as two more smaller orgasms followed back to back. 

“Holy shit..” I sighed as she finally kissed her way back up to me. 

“That was hot.” She smiled down at me, then leaned in and kissed me deeply. I could taste myself on her tongue. 

“I’ve never umm..so many times in a row.” I felt myself blushing and couldn’t meet her eyes. 

“Yeah?” She asked with a massive grin, kissing me again. The kiss deepened and I found my hips responding. She moaned into my mouth as I slid my thigh up and into her. 

God she was so wet. 

She broke the kiss and smiled at me shyly. 

“Hey Becs..?”

“Yea?” I smiled up at her, a little dumbstruck by her beauty. 

“We umm..we haven’t talked about this..and like it’s totally cool if you say no..” She was nervous babbling, so I cut her off with a quick kiss. 

“Chlo, you have nothing to be nervous about...spit it out.” I winked at her. 

Her face grew serious. Fuck she was so hot. 

“I want to fuck you with a strap on.” Her confidence died towards the end of her statement but it still affected me. 

“Fuuuck please.” I moaned in response, grinding up and into her again. 

Her eyes grew darker and her breath hitched before a massive smile took over her face. 

“Yeah?? Okay.” She took a big breath. “Confession...I’ve never done this before...I ummm...I bought it with you in mind....”

My lips cut her off, and my hips were desperately trying to show her how ready I was. 

She broke the kiss reluctantly, hopping out of bed. 

“Oh..okay cool..umm...” She paused looking me over. Her eyes lingered over my lips and I suddenly realized I was biting mine in anticipation. “Give me just a minute...” she whispered, then practically ran to her bathroom. 

A few minutes later her door cracked open. 

“Okay...Beca, this looks absolutely ridiculous.” 

I sat up to get a better view. 

“I’m sure it’s not terrible, come out.”

“Ok...but if you laugh I’m scratching this whole thing.”

I didn’t reply, too distracted by what was behind that door. 

“Beca.” Chloe’s voice was stern. 

“Right. Uh. No laughing.” I answered breathlessly. 

Chloe stepped out of her bathroom, her face turning a bright red, her hands looking like they didn’t know what to do. My eyes dropped lower and, okay, yes, the phallus standing erect at her hips looked ridiculous...but it was Chloe, and Chloe looked mouthwatering. 

“Come here.” I was barely able to choke it out. 

She came and stood at the edge of her bed. I crawled over and knelt in front of her, my hand grabbing her new appendage. My eyes worked their way up to hers, pausing to note her erratic breathing. 

I dropped lower and let my tongue run up the shaft, then took it fully in my mouth. I made out a quiet gasp as her hips responded to me. Her hands made their way into my hair, pulling me into her more. 

When I felt she was properly lubricated I pulled back, placing gentle kisses to her stomach, up to her breasts. I worked my way to her neck, eventually capturing her panting lips in mine. Her hands fell from my hair, landing on my hips and gently guided me backwards, laying me on my back. 

She kissed me deeply, her body pressed to mine. I spread my legs wider for her, suddenly wishing I had taken Stacie’s cool down stretching more seriously whenever we ran. I wasn’t as flexible as I’d like to be. 

Chloe broke the kiss. 

“Are you ready?” She panted. I felt her hand trail down my stomach as she grabbed the dildo, gently sliding it between my folds, wetting it further. “We don’t need any lubricant do we?” She smirked against my lips. 

“Fuck me Chlo...” I whispered in response. 

She moved her hips so the head was barely at my entrance. 

“I’ll...go slow? Tell me if it hurts.” She whispered, sounding nervous. 

“Mmmm.” I hummed in response, raising my hips to encourage her further. I felt her smile against my lips, her hips shifted and she was partially in. 

She began a motion of entering me slightly, then pulling almost completely out. Her hand moved from guiding the dildo to expertly working my clit and it took my all to not cum right then and there. I managed to open my eyes and moaned at the sight before me. Chloe had worked her way fully into me. Her breasts bounced as she thrust in and out. I could see a light sheen of sweat forming on her chest. 

I moved my legs up and around her waist, pulling her flush against me. She collapsed on me slightly, not expecting the movement. I linked my arms around her waist pulling her as deep into me as possible. 

“Fuhhck Beca.” She panted against my lips before I stole a kiss. 

The kiss deepened, staying slow and sensual, our hips mirroring it. 

“I’m so close baby.” I whispered when we broke for air. Her movements picked up speed and soon all that could be heard was our pants and...I felt Chloe tense as she moaned my name into my ear. I don’t know if it was the sound of her voice, the way her body tensed, or the way she was hitting me just right, but I came at the same time with a cry of her name. 

She collapsed onto me, quickly rolling over and off of me, trying to catch her breath. I was too weak to move. 

“Wow...” We said in unison, then proceeded to laugh. 

I rolled onto my side so I could face her. The strap on still looked ridiculous, but she didn’t. She was beautiful. 

“You’re so beautiful.” I whispered, gently tracing a finger up and down her arm. 

She turned her head towards me with a big dopey grin. 

“You’re gorgeous Beca.” She smiled at me softly. 

I glanced over to her alarm clock. 

“You have ten minutes until you’re supposed to be ready to go out.” 

She groaned in response. “I don’t know how I can move after that.”

I smirked at her, rolling closer, I leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“I have to meet Em to work on some music and then work, but...” I paused. 

“But?” She looked at me curiously. 

“I really want to see you again...soon.” I said shyly, letting my gaze drift to her clock again. 

“That can be arranged.” She beamed up at me before kissing me softly, then hopping out of bed. 

I suppressed a giggle at the sight of her with that strap on. She caught it and looked at me questioningly. 

“I said I wouldn’t laugh.” I said with my most serious expression. 

She broke out into a laugh, which I couldn’t resist joining in. 

“I’m very aware of what I look like.” She winked at me before heading into the bathroom. “Care to join me for a quick shower?” I glanced at the clock again. “My family can wait.” She smiled. 

I practically flew out of bed after her.


	11. Definitely Straight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s the worst pickup line you’ve had used on you?

“How would you like to slip an ‘r’ into your ‘Ms.’?” Chloe asked with a massive grin, sitting down at the bar.

“Oh god. Try again.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Okay...I got this.” Chloe leaned in a bit. “When I’m around you, I can’t think straight.”

*Eye roll.*

“Lesbihonest, you were checking me out huh?”

I stared at her blankly. 

“You’re driving illegally aren’t you?”

“Is this a height joke?” I scoffed. 

“Wasn’t your license suspended for driving all the ladies crazy?”

“You surprise me every time.” I laughed. 

“Yeah?” She asked hopefully. 

“They somehow get worse.”

Chloe’s confident smile grew at that. She licked a finger, then wiped it on my shirt. “Let’s get you out of those wet clothes.”

I couldn’t hold back my smirk this time. 

“Are you a banana?” She asked next. 

“You have my attention...”

“Because I find you a-peeling.”

“I just...I can’t...” I looked over her shoulder and saw her friend Aubrey happily engaging in conversation with their other friends at the table. 

“I used to sell jewelry, real fancy, expensive stuff.”

“Oh yeah?” I glanced back at her with a smile, grabbing a glass and pretending to dry it. I should probably look somewhat busy right?

“I never got to hold something as precious as you though.”

I blushed slightly. Damn her. That one got me. 

“You know, if you’re lonely Beca, you can sleep with me.”

“You should lead with your looks and not your mouth...” I replied dryly. 

“Is your daddy a baker? Because you’re a cutie pie.”

I smiled softly. This woman was going to kill me she was so cute. 

“I’m trying to impress this hot chick here.” She said, her confidence clearly growing. 

“Oh yeah?” I asked with a cocky raise of my brow. 

“Okay you two, you can have the supply closet for 10 mins.” Amy said, interrupting our banter. 

We both looked at Amy blankly. 

“Okay fine, 20 if it means I won’t have to hear any more of these terrible lines.” Amy continued when she was met with more blank stares. “I mean come on! You’re wasting such prime opportunities.” She turned to me with a grave expression. “Now Beca, I can’t be held accountable for my sexiness stealing your girl away, I’m only trying to demonstrate proper pickup lines.”

“Noted.” I said. 

Amy turned her attention to Chloe. “I’ve got an oral exam later, can I practice with you?” She asked with a wink. When Chloe didn’t react she tried another, “Hello I’m bisexual. I’d like to buy you a drink and then get sexual.” She quickly added with a whisper “I’m not really bisexual, don’t get your hopes up.” 

Chloe still didn’t react. 

Amy leaned further over the counter and said, “I’m 50 shades of gay for you.” Then immediately turned to me. “Tough blow short stack, this one is definitely straight.”

“Let me try.” I smirked, leaning across the bar, I let my hand gently brush Chloe’s.   
I slowly looked her up and down, gently biting my lip, then said, “Nice legs. What time will they be open?”

Chloe’s eyes widened. She leaned in even more, her eyes dropping to my lips. “In 5 minutes, in the supply closet.” Then spun around and went back to her table of friends. 

“I definitely got her worked up for you. You’re welcome.” Amy stated before walking away to help the customers we were clearly ignoring.


	12. Being In the Closet is Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pick up lines worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moly I appreciate all your feedback and love, you guys are the best!

I watched Chloe walk away and immediately filled a glass with water. 

My mouth was suddenly so dry. 

Was she serious?

I don’t know why she chose to come here for her birthday night out with her girlfriends. There were so many better bars. Literally, one was just down the street. 

Today had definitely been amazing and I couldn’t wait to kiss her again, but was she joking about the closet?

My thought process was interrupted when Chloe turned from her conversation with Aubrey and made eye contact with me. 

I nodded towards our supply closet with a questioning look. 

Chloe texted me in response. 

Bathroom girl: “lead the way”

I felt myself blushing profusely and turned to Stacie who had just gotten back from her break. 

“Hey Stace, I’m uh, gonna do inventory in the supply closet.”

“Lily did inventory last night.” She replied nonchalantly. 

“Right. Then, I’m gonna go take my 15...and double check her work.”

A shit eating grin slowly spread across Stacie’s face. 

I had been slowly making my way over while I was speaking and turned quickly before I could catch her reply. 

As I went to open the door a hand pressed to my lower back, slipping into my back pocket. Another hand landed on my hip and quickly pushed me in. 

“I’ve been dying to get you in here all night.” A familiar voice whispered, and I spun, panicked, and practically flew out of her grasp. 

“Not cool Sam. Get out.” I said angrily, pointing to the door. She smirked in the doorway then backed out. 

“Should I just meet you at your place after you get off?” She asked in a teasing way, but wasn’t able to hide her hopefulness. 

“Sam..” I sighed. I had to stop hooking up with people I met at work. 

Speaking of, I could see a certain hookup watching from a few paces away. Maybe not stop completely. 

“Could you excuse us Sam?” I asked pointing behind her. “She was supposed to help me with something in here.” Oh god that was lame, but the girl was sweet, I didn’t want to hurt her. 

Sam turned and noticeably checked Chloe out. I couldn’t be mad, Chloe was hot. 

My eyes met Chloe’s and I couldn’t read her expression. I smiled at her nervously and that seemed to spark something in her. She strolled sexily in, her eyes sizing Sam up before delicately closing the door. I shivered when she locked it. 

“Come here often?” She asked, her tone not really humorous. It was lacking the flirty playfulness she was dishing at the bar. 

Was she mad?

“Every night I work.” I answered breezily. 

“Is that so?” She replied, stepping into my personal space. I gulped and was at a loss for words. “So it’s strictly work related?”

“What else would it be?” I asked naively. I wasn’t tracking, but that was probably because she was so close and I was getting flashbacks of us in her bed earlier today. 

“Why is there a small couch in here?” 

I still couldn’t read her tone and let out a nervous laugh. 

“Oh that? Because Amy feels the need to take breaks when doing inventory...she argued that there was no point walking all the way to our break room when she could just take one here.”

“Why are you so nervous?” She whispered, close enough that I could smell the sweet drink I had mixed for her earlier. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I left your place...” I whispered, my eyes dropping to her lips, then back up to her eyes. “And I can’t figure out where I should look, your eyes or your mouth...”

She smirked slightly at that. 

“I also can’t read you...” I mumbled. 

Her eyebrows shot up at that before quickly composing herself. 

“I don’t share very well.” She pouted, hooking her fingers in the front belt loops of my jeans, tugging me into her. 

I was momentarily distracted by our new contact and could only reply with a stupid, “what?”

“Beca.” She purred against my lips and I whimpered. I’ve never come so undone so easily before. 

I didn’t trust myself to speak, instead I held eye contact with her. Had I ever told her just how breathtaking her eyes were?

“Who was that girl?” She pouted, leaning back slightly so I could be devastated by the full affect. 

I was quickly learning that a drunk pouting Chloe was my greatest weakness. Well, maybe second to a hot and horny Chloe. 

I felt the butterflies in my stomach as I realized I was probably dealing with both right now. 

I definitely couldn’t think clearly enough to follow. 

“What girl?”

She rolled her eyes at me and began to step away. Without even thinking my body followed hers, my hands grabbing her waste, pulling her back into me. Her guard seemed to drop slightly as I leaned in and softly kissed her lips. She pulled me in closer, her tongue gently swiping against my lips, asking to deepen things. 

I got lost in the moment, so was thrown off even more when she broke it and stepped away. 

“Beca, I’m sorry. I know I have no right to be jealous, but did you sleep with that girl in here?”

My mind quickly caught up and moved to rectify this so it could get lost in her again. 

“That girls name is Sam. We made out like once, 2 years ago, not even in this room.” I snagged her hands and laced our fingers together. “I only see and talk to her when she’s a customer here. She’s never been handsy like that before.” I pulled her closer to me. “I’ve never brought anyone in here before.” I ended shyly. 

She blushed, appearing embarrassed. 

“But I wouldn’t mind breaking in this couch with you.” I winked at her, then glanced at my watch. “I have like 8 minutes left on my break...”

“Amy said we could have twenty minutes!” She pouted again. 

“Come here birthday girl.” I smiled, dragging her to the couch. “We have two options tonight. We can make out and grind over clothes like horny teenagers, OR,” I waggled my eyebrows at her, “I can eat a little something on my break right now.”

She let out a loud laugh. “Oh my gosh Beca, I want both!” She proceeded to shove me into a sitting position on the couch, quickly straddling my lap. 

“Fuuhck Chlo...lets just ditch everything tonight and go back to your place?” 

She smiled softly at me before leaning in and picking up where our kiss had left off. 

I couldn’t help myself from whimpering again when she began to grind into me. She kissed her way to my neck, moving to whisper in my ear, “I was disappointed to see you covered my artwork with makeup...”

She then moved to my neck, finding that spot and sucked hard. I moaned loudly. She worked her way lower and did the same, then repeated herself on two other spots on the other side of my neck. My mind was in too much of a fog to realize how damaging this would be. 

All I knew was that I was horribly turned on. I pulled her tightly into me and with a smoothness I didn’t know was possible flipped her onto the couch. Her dress had ridden up beautifully and I pulled back, letting my knees slide to the floor. I made quick work of her underwear then looked up briefly to make sure she was comfortable before I dove in. 

She was soaked and I definitely wanted to make sure it didn’t get on the couch. 

Her moans spurred me on. I was so glad the bar outside that door was loud. 

She was whimpering my name and pulling my face into her more. I moaned against her clit, causing her hips to raise up. 

She began bucking against my face uncontrollably as I started to hum happy birthday into her. 

I felt her body tense for a long moment, then relax. Taking my time gently cleaning her up, it hit me how badly I didn’t want to leave this room. Namely, I wanted more of Chloe. I pulled back and wiped my face with my hands. 

She lay on the couch panting, her eyes closed. 

I grabbed her underwear and helped slide them up her legs, that’s when she came to and lifted her hips to fully put them on. 

“That was fun.” I smirked. I stood and straightened myself out, then gently leaned in and pecked her lips. “Do I have any cum on my face?” I joked. She opened her eyes and smiled at me softly. Her eyes started to water. “Chlo...? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She smiled at me again, but I could still see the tears. “Oh my gosh it’s nothing.” She said, throwing her hands over her eyes. 

“Hey...” I said softly, kneeling in front of her again. 

“I just...that was amazing and I don’t know why I’m tearing up...I just....” she looked at me with more tears in her eyes. 

I leaned in and kissed her firmly. She melted into it. 

“I uh...I know you don’t do this,” she started, breaking our kiss, “but I really like you Beca...I’m so overwhelmingly into you...” she cringed slightly as her eyes dropped to my neck. “I may have ummm...”

“What?” I asked confused. 

“I marked you...I was a little...like totes just a tiny bit jealous and may have marked you as mine, but I know you’re not even mine...”

I pulled out my phone and opened the camera to me. 

“Holy shit Chlo!! I look like I was attacked by a vacuum! I still have to work...” I ended quietly, examining the hickies. “You really did mark me.” I mumbled. 

My eyes shifted from my phone to her. 

“You know, if you wanted me for yourself all you had to do was ask. You didn’t have to brand me for the world to see.” It took my all to keep a straight face when I said that. 

“What?” She asked, sitting up, her gorgeous blues holding mine. 

“Will you be my girlfriend Chlo?” I asked shyly. 

Her face lit up and her eyes grew watery again. 

“Really?” She squeaked out. 

“Yes you nerd.” I smiled at her.

She reached up and cupped my cheeks, gently pulling me into a soft sweet kiss. 

“Yes.” She whispered against my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a good ending or should I try for more? I mean, I guess if more comes to me I’ll write it, but as of now, the end?


	13. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s to a smutty new year ;)

“Hey baby.” I answered cheerfully when I saw it was Chloe calling me. 

“I’ll never get tired of that.” She said. I could hear the smile in her voice. 

“Of what?” I asked curiously. 

“Hearing you call me that...” she whispered. 

I blushed and a comfortable silence fell between us. I’d never had a comfortable silence on the phone before Chloe. 

“What’s up?” I asked after a moment. 

“Honey I’m so so so so sooooooo sorry and will totes make it up to you, but my meetings are going to take longer than I thought...I’m not going to make dinner.” I could hear the sadness in her voice. 

“No worries.” I replied, managing to hide my disappointment. “I’ll have something at the studio...I definitely have a lot of work to do on Em’s album.” I was trying to reassure her that it was fine. 

“But it’s our 4 month anniversary...” I could practically hear her pouting. 

“And I’m not going anywhere.” I said with a soft smile. “I lo...” I started coughing awkwardly. I almost told her I loved her. For the first time. Over the phone. 

Chloe had told me on our 3 month anniversary. I was pretty sure I felt the same but wasn’t ready to say it. Chloe being the most amazing perfect person ever completely understood. 

She deserved the best. I couldn’t randomly let it slip on the phone. 

But wow, I am so in love with Chloe Beale. 

“Are you okay Becs?” She asked, concern in her voice. 

“Yeah, totally.” I tried to compose myself. “Sorry.” I mumbled, then actually composed myself. She waited patiently for me to do just that. See, she was totally perfect. “We will definitely celebrate.”

“I haven’t seen you in two days because of our work schedules.” I heard her sigh through the line. 

“I miss you too.” I said softly. “What time do you think you’ll get home?”

She sighed extra heavily before answering. 

“Like 11...”

“Oh.” 

“Yeah...” Chloe sounded horribly sad. 

“Remember 4 months ago around 11pm?” I asked. 

“My memories a little foggy...”

“Foggy huh?” I asked playfully. 

“Mmhmm.” She hummed in return. 

“How could you forget how you got the nickname ‘hoover’?” I deadpanned. 

“No one calls me that!” She protested. 

“Only all of my friends and all the bar patrons who witnessed what you did to me!” I laughed. “Your name in Amy’s phone is ‘Hoover Damn’. She literally spells it d-a-m-n because that was the first word that came out of her mouth when she saw me.”

Chloe laughed, a genuine laugh, and I felt the joy well up in my chest. She deserved nothing but happiness. 

“I’ll never forget that night Beca.” She said quietly. 

“Me neither.” I almost whispered. 

There was a comfortable silence again. 

“I have to head into a meeting.” She said sadly. 

“I’ll see you tonight Chlo.”

“Really??” She chirped excitedly. 

“Oh absolutely. I intend to take full advantage of my new spare key privileges.” I smirked. 

“I don’t know why it took you two months to accept the damn thing.” Chloe mumbled. “But then again, you never did call me.” I could hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Chlo.” I said firmly. 

“Hmm?”

“I can’t stop thinking of everything I’m going to do to you tonight...”

Chloe’s breath hitched. 

“Becs, I’m about to walk into the conference room.”

“Mmm...you’re going to ride my face...oh god I can taste you already...”

Chloe cleared her throat. 

“Do you need to go sweetie?” I asked innocently. 

“No...I mean yes...I...”

“Do you think you’d make love to me with the strap on tonight?” I asked sweetly. 

“Fuhck...” Chloe whispered. 

I learned fairly early on in our relationship that asking her to make love to me immediately soaked her. So did asking her to fuck me. Maybe it was just the idea of sex? I smirked at that thought. She was just so perfect. 

“Mmmm I want to ride you again with that. The feeling of you in me...the way your hips move perfectly with mine...the way I still feel you for days afterwards...”

Chloe let out a low groan. 

“Well, okay baby, I’ll let you go, have a good meeting!” I said breezily. 

“Becs...please be home when I get home. Also, call out of work tomorrow.”

I laughed at that. 

“I’m serious.” She kept her tone firm. I heard someone in the background call her name, she must’ve pulled the phone away because I could barely hear her reply to them. “I gotta go baby. I love you.” She said softly. “Can’t wait to celebrate 4 months!” 

“Yeah, me too.” I replied. 

•••

I tried working on Em’s album but all I could think about was Chloe. So instead, I shot my boss an email saying I was taking it home to fine tune and that I would take the next day to do the same. 

This job was amazing. They didn’t care where I worked from, they just loved what I produced. 

I decided to stop at the grocery store and get ingredients to make Chloe dessert.

I couldn’t cook or bake for the life of me, but I had quickly googled recipes for her favorite cake and it didn’t seem too hard. 

I got to her place and shot her a quick text. 

Beca: what time are you eating dinner? 

She surprisingly replied immediately. 

Bathroom girl: I have 20 minutes between meetings at 6...so gonna try for then. Why?

Beca: see you at 6 *winky kissy emoji”

I texted her confidently, but suddenly became extremely nervous, what if she wasn’t okay with that, what if she was too busy?

I quickly texted her again. 

Beca: I mean, if that’s okay?

Beca: it’s totally fine if not

Beca: like I get you’re busy

I nervously got to work on her cake while I waited for a reply. 

It came 20 minutes later in a slew of emojis. 

I smiled. So that was a yes. 

I called the restaurant we originally had reservations at and placed a to go order of what I knew she would’ve ordered and something for me as well. 

•••

The cake was a disaster. The homemade whip cream frosting was great, but for some reason the cake didn’t rise and was a color it shouldn’t be. 

What had I done wrong? 

I pouted, then caught sight of the clock and quickly went to get ready for tonight. 

I changed into the dress I wore on our first official date and touched up my makeup and hair. 

I’d deal with the kitchen mess when I got back. 

Chloe called as I got in my car after picking up our food. 

“Hey baby.” I answered cheerily. 

“Have you left yet?” She asked just as cheerily. 

“Just picking up your dinner. What’s up?”

“I’m so sorry Becs, but can you swing by the house again and grab me a folder I left on my bedroom dresser please? I’m sorry to ask, I can’t believe I forgot it.” 

“Yeah sure.” 

“Thanks honey, can’t wait to see you soon!”

“Same.” I smiled as she hung up.

I got back to her place about 15 minutes later and quickly made my way inside. I was definitely going to lose time eating with her, but this was more important. 

I walked into her bedroom and froze, jaw dropped.

Chloe was lying on her bed, completely nude, except for the strap on. 

Her room glowed from lit candles and I vaguely noticed the flowers and rose petals everywhere. I couldn’t take my eyes off of her though. 

“Hi.” I croaked.

She sat up slightly, a gentle bite to her lip and I spared no time slipping out of my heels and climbing onto the bed with her. 

I could feel the massive grin on my face and hers soon mirrored mine. 

“I can’t believe you’re here...” I whispered. 

“The other meetings were moved to next week.” She smiled shyly at me. 

I couldn’t hold back and leaned in and kissed her, lowering my body onto hers. I could feel the dildo pressing into my side and smirked into our kiss. 

“I have dinner in the car.” I whispered, pulling back and slyly reaching down to slip my panties off. 

She pouted at the loss of contact. 

I leaned in for a quick passionate kiss, breaking it once more as I sat up on my knees. 

God she was so sexy. 

“Becs..dinner can...” she started, but quickly stopped as I moved to straddle her lap, hiking my dress up. She moaned audibly when I lowered myself, pressing the dildo between us. I ground against it, I was soaked and it slid against me easily. 

“I don’t think we need any foreplay...” I whispered as her hips moved with mine. Her hands slid up to grip my thighs. 

I sat up more, briefly loosing contact and reached down for her temporary appendage. I rubbed my wetness up and down it, pumping her slightly to coat it well. Her eyes were fixed on my movements and her hips responded slightly. 

I then guided her up and into me, slowly lowering myself down until she was fully in. 

We both moaned and immediately began moving. I leaned down and kissed her, losing my breath as she hit that spot inside of me. 

“Beca...” Chloe moaned against my mouth. “You feel so good.”

The room became filled with the noise of her fucking me and fuck it was so good. 

I began to whimper against her lips. I was so close. 

“Chlo.” I whimpered, then kissed her breathlessly. “I love you.” I cried out as I came. Her movements didn’t stop as I collapsed partially on her, my hips continually riding her through my orgasm. Her lips found mine desperately, then we were rolling and I was on my back, Chloe grinding into me. The slick noises of her sliding in and out of me and her breathless pants into my neck turned me on more than imaginable, especially after such an amazing orgasm. 

“Oh Chloe..I’m gonna..”

“Come again for me baby...” She panted into my ear, her hips picking up the pace. 

I came undone again. Her movements only wavered when I pulled her as close into me as I could with my arms and legs, but her hips quickly picked up where they left off. 

“Oh Beca...oh baby..you feel so good...” she moaned. “I love you so much.” She whispered then kissed me messily as I felt her body stiffen and she let out a muffled cry. 

She collapsed onto me and I let my hands trace up and down her sweaty back as she tried to catch her breath. 

“I love you too.” I whispered as she seemed to settle more. 

She tilted her head enough to kiss my jawline. 

How did I get so lucky?

Chloe spoke up a minute later. 

“I saw the dessert you made me.” She whispered. I couldn’t see her face but I could feel her smirking into my neck. 

“Oh god...” I groaned. “I was going to clean that up before you got home...” I pouted remembering the disaster from earlier. 

She lifted herself up off me. I was expecting her to be laughing at me, but all I saw was love and adoration. 

“I’m glad you didn’t...” she said softly. 

“Re..really?” I looked at her perplexed, my face burning from embarrassment. “It’s totally not edible...”

“It was so sweet of you Becs.”

I blushed more and stole a quick kiss. 

“I am curious how you got it that color though...the box said it was my favorite chocolate.” She looked like she was fighting laughing. 

I rolled my eyes. 

Her hips shifted as she laughed. 

My eyes rolled again but this time in pleasure. 

I really couldn’t get enough of her. 

She slowly started working her way in and out of me, clearly aware of her movements affects on me. 

“Shit.” I moaned as she picked up speed and her bed began to creak under us. 

Chloe let out a gasp and bit my neck as my nails raked down her back. 

“Becaaa.” She moaned and I didn’t think it was possible but her hips moved faster, mine had a hard time keeping up. 

Neither of us lasted long. Chloe collapsed and rolled off of me. 

“Baby.” She panted. I tilted my head so I could see her. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy. A soft smile on her face. 

“Hmmm?” I hummed. 

Chloe shimmied out of the strap on and rolled over and into me, snuggling close. 

“Baby.” She whispered into my ear. 

“Hmmm?” I hummed against her lips before kissing her softly. 

“Say it again.” She said, pulling back, her beautiful blue eyes held mine. 

“Say what?” I asked stupidly. 

Chloe got shy and looked away. 

I felt my chest flutter. She was so perfect. 

“How did I get so lucky?” I asked quietly. Chloe’s eyes met mine again. “To have fallen in love with someone so perfect for me?”

Chloe’s face lit up, her smile was breathtaking and I felt myself choke up. 

“I am so in love with you.” I whispered before leaning in and kissing her deeply.


End file.
